Paths of Moon and Flame: Shinku Eitai
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: Temp HIATUS. As different as the obsidian night and fiery day. The only thing that expressed their destiny, their fate, was the sign on their forehead the pointed cross. Amid the wars, sparks fly and love blooms, as hatred burns deep. KagBan Chp5 UP!
1. Dark Hearts, Deep Hatred

A/N:

So sorry! I was gonna wait and type up more chapters first, but i couldn't wait.

So... I'm back with my buds! (Sesshomaru and Bankotsu!) Oh yes, **IF YOU STEAL MY PEOPLE, YOU WILL DIE! Or will be plagued by Jaken. **(shivers) Ahem, where was I? Oh, yes. **ALWAYS READ THE THINGS IN** **BOLD!** (important info) responses will be at the bottom. **There is a japanese dictionary at the bottom for unfamiliar terms, as well as for confusing things (will be explained). ****Might have POVS. **We're here to present….

Bankotsu ('Kotsu): (does background music)

Paths of Moon and Flame 

Pairs **Won't come into play yet...**(so far, suggestions possible): **Kagome/Bankotsu**

**Sango/Miroku**

Rating**: PG-13**

Summary: **As different as the obsidian night and fiery day. The only thing that expressed their destiny, their fate, was the sign on their forehead; the pointed cross. Amid the wars, sparks fly and love blooms, as hatred burns deep. It shall open the eyes of the soul; and it will conquer all. Forbidden things only spark desire. Ban/Kag.**

Warnings! **Swearing, violence, situations not for kiddies, overdose of adjectives, etc. **you have been warned. **Very violent. **Muahahahahaha!

Category: **Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor.**

Bankotsu: (sneaky eyes) (sees no one, reaches for sugar galore)

Me: MUAHAHAHAHA! (squashes 'kotsu) no sugar for you! Remember what you did last time? But here, you can have these flames!

Bankotsu: (grins evilly) MUAHAHAHAHA! (steals Sesshy's shoe) (flames it)

Sesshy's shoe: hmm… this is nice… AHHHHHH!

(shoe is fed to jaken, who turns blue)

Sesshomaru: Anyone seen my shoe?

Disclaimer: (refers to eyes of the characters) Sesshy's are gold, 'Kotsu's are blue, me no own inu yashie, (lawyer people) no sue!

Paths of Moon and Flame 

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Prologue**

**Dark Hearts, Deep Hatred; Siege on the Shichinintai**

Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou 

The young woman kneeled in silence and complete darkness, taking in the calming scent of fragrant spices. 'Pray, that Kami shall keep the souls of those who have been lost… As we will be imprisoned in eternity itself,' Her brilliant sapphire eyes fluttered open, glancing calmly around the deeply shadowed cathedral, before blowing out the feeble light of the waning candle. 'We have chosen… And we shall, in turn, be annihilated.'

Standing gracefully, the young woman smoothed her pale blue kimono, walking calmly and smoothly toward the massive double doors of the cathedral. 'I have done unforgivable things, but I cannot turn back.' She stepped out into the warm sun, allowing the light to shine bright onto her face, turning her gaze skyward. 'Nor do I choose to.'

A gentle breeze fluttered through her silky raven locks, swirling them gently around her fairly tan face. 'I am an assassin, and tonight, I shall satisfy some of my thirst for revenge,' Her cerulean eyes flared a crimson red for a moment, 'They killed him. I shall murder the one who did so. Onii-sama's life shall not go unnoticed.' She strode angrily toward the forest green tent near the edge of the heavily tented clearing, narrowing her eyes. Flinging aside the canvas door, she ignored the whispers and mutterings flying around the camp. 'They know nothing. Nothing.'

A small crystal tear slid down her smooth face, splattering onto the metallic halberd she was polishing. 'Onii-sama, I shall kill the one who murdered you!'

Ridding herself of the silk kimono, she folded it hastily before flinging it onto the cold, hard cot. Stripping of any other useless clothing, she reached for her special fireproof, pure white yukata, the bold, dark blue wiggly fern designs and crimson sakura petals blurring at the speed and ferocity she pulled them on. Layering several lighter yukatas on underneath, Kagome hid her chest quite well. Smoothing it out carelessly, she pulled on the pure white pants (dunno what to call those style things) and reached out for armor. A round shoulder guard matching to her yukata took its place on her shoulder, while she carefully brought a spiked purple-black breastplate/shoulder guard and bodyguard over her head, tying the set together with a blood red sash, very fitting to her mood. Carefully, slender, long fingers elegantly braided silken ebony hair with streaks of blue, securing her locks with a snow white ribbon. And between her pointed bangs, lay a deep blue pointed cross, elegantly and proudly standing out on her tanned forehead.

Slipping on durable tan arm and leg guards, she took her elegantly designed katanas and began polishing and sharpening all of the many weapons in her tent.

"Kagome-sama! Master Hiten wishes to see you! Report to the East Side of the fort immediately!" A panting young man flew through the tent flaps, collapsing on the floor pathetically.

"Have you ever heard of asking permission to enter?" The girl assassin spoke coolly, eyeing the young man on the grassy floor of her tent as she reached out to strap on her weapons.

The poor man paled visibly before splaying himself onto the ground, "My apologies! I-I didn't mean to-to… Hiten-sama said it was urgent!" He bowed down even lower, a dark blush staining his tan cheeks.

"You are forgiven, Ginta. Do stop squashing the only grass I have left. Hiten awaits us." Smiling softly at the wolf demon, Kagome helped him up. Letting out his breath nervously, the wolf demon straightened his pitch black and gray armor and wolf furs, combing his white and gray hair with his nimble fingers.

"Ready Kagome-sama?" he asked politely, offering his arm toward his fellow alliance. Nodding affirmative, Kagome passed the wolf youkai, striding quickly over to the area where her commander lay in wait, groaning mentally. 'I hope it's something important this time,' she mused grumpily, 'Better not be shoving that attitude in my face, or he's got it comin'!'

"Kagome-sama?" came the rough voice of her companion, "He's just around this corner, okay? I'll wait over here…" Running off toward a faraway tree, the young man skidded to a halt a good distance away, having been warned about the warring ways of the two assassins. Waving happily, he settled down and trained his sharp eyes onto the curved form of Kagome. 'This'll be interesting…'

'Damn. There he is,' Resting a smooth knee on the green grass, she knelt and bowed her head respectfully.

"Kagome!" Hiten nearly jumped for joy on the spot, but kept his cool like his fellow assassin. Tilting her head up, he leaned in gently. 'NOT AGAIN! THE BIG BAKA!' Turning her head sharply, Hiten's soft kiss landed on her cheek. 'Eww… I'm gonna have to wash that off later…'

"Yes Hiten-sama?" Dusting her white pants leg off, Kagome stood tenfold more proudly and elegantly than her commander could ever. 'If I was a man, I would be the one commanding him,' Facing the music, Kagome brought her intense gaze up to meet his crimson eyes defiantly.

"I trust you know what to do tonight? Good. If you succeed you may be able to extract more revenge." Hiten stated carelessly, dusting off his bright orange shoulder guards and pale blue sashes, flipping the long raven colored braid over his broad shoulder. Upon spotting the glint in Kagome's cerulean eyes, he smirked. "I see. You shall complete this, even to the brink of death? Exellent. I shall await your return tomorrow by the large clearing. If you return."

Spinning on his heels, Hiten dismissed her. 'I hope she'll be okay… What am I saying! She's the best of the best! Even better than me. But nooo, baka Hiten had to go and fall in love with a hitman! Uh… hitwoman? Nevermind. I hope I left a good impression.'

Scrubbing vigorously, Kagome finally was satisfied. 'Finally! I got Hiten slobber off!' Sighing, she chucked the dark red towel at her cot, letting it join the kimono. Suddenly, a low bass horn blared, signaling the night of revenge was about to begin.

Smiling, the girl assassin strapped every available and decently sized weapon to her person. 'Shame I get the boring mission. Well, I could always kill a few youkai on my way,' Kagome reasoned, weighing the correct amount of weight in steel. "Perfect," her cheerful voice sounded cold and dangerous, "I shall kill the one. He shall die for slaughtering onii-sama and my parents."

Making sure her weapons were strapped on to perfection, Kagome cracked her knuckles, and stood and walked calmly out of the dark green tent. Sensing the dark mood of the girl assassin, most of her comrades stayed away as she strode toward the grave of her elder brother, the famous lecherous assassin, Souta (yes, he was lecherous).

She knelt, heedless of her white pants, into the moist dirt under a lone pink cherry blossom tree (not sure if it exists). 'Souta, the one who did this shall die! I will kill him. Lend me strength so I may kill them all! They will pay for killing our family!' Kagome opened her sapphire eyes, allowing a glimpse at the raging dragon within, its fiery darkness ready to kill, to have the one who killed her family's crimson blood drip from its deadly claws.

"Kagome… It's time," Hiten's deep raven braid fell over her shoulder as he rested his strong hands on her tense shoulders. Nodding, she signaled for him to leave her in silence, and calmly, she released the spirit chains on her dragon.

Her calm, cheerful sapphire eyes turned fiery and hateful, with specks of molten gold, and the blue tints in her hair became more visible by the second, and she grabbed a huge, deadly halberd, her blue aura darkening to a deep shade of royal blue. Her miko powers flared, shooting royal blue purifying flames around all the weapons, as well as letting the flames dance around her, making her ebony-blue braid lash around violently with a newly formed set of golden-sapphire earrings.

Her deep blue pointed cross marking began glowing, as some more markings began appearing. Two horizontal crimson red jagged stripes appeared on her left cheek, as well as appearing on her forearms. The miko sign adorning her forehead became more noticeable, and a black crescent moon appeared on her right cheek.

Hiten's jaw dropped. He had heard about her transformations, but he had never actually seen one. 'Kami, she's so beautiful. Even in rage, she still makes me drool!' Wiping his mouth, the commander followed the graceful assassin with ruby red eyes, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Narrowing her cerulean eyes, Kagome picked up the pace, her blood craving revenge eagerly. Her feet became blurs, as she whirled out of the camp like a huge tornado, increasing in speed as she went. Coming upon a large glassy lake, she willed her feet to go faster, the silent wings of death itself. Skimming over the water, to the outsider she was running over it, droplets of fine spray flaring up like tidal waves.

A sexy smirk pasted itself upon her face as she spotted a giant fort on the horizon, and she urged her feet faster yet. 'A nice slow run is very nice…' (Well, the 'slow run' for her was a heart attack for a normal human, but anyway, back to Kagome.)

The smirk widened as she came upon the looming oak walls, and in one giant leap, she leapt over them, continuing her speed effortlessly, spinning the halberd over her head one handedly. She brought the whirling steel down upon the helpless and stunned sentries, continuing on as if she hadn't leapt over a 120 foot wall, killing five men on her way down.

Her raven eyebrows narrowed as the assassin's quarters popped into sight, and she smiled coldly as she wreaked havoc upon the palace guards, thick, dark crimson blood spilling plentifully. This was going to be a great night.

"Hya!" Kouga slashed down a few guards with a sharp swirling blue katana, his deep black high ponytail swinging ferociously, matching his earth brown wolf tail. Back to back with him was none other than Inuyasha, a inu demon hanyou with a taste for battle. His molten gold eyes were lit with the fury of battle as they charged the unfortunate army of the Shichinintai.

His silver hair swung in a wide arc, as he brought down multiple soldiers with his Tetsuiga, using the Kaze no Kizo left and right. "Come on wimpy wolf! You gonna help or sit there on your butt?" His rough alto voice rang true, the wolf demon prince attacked more ferociously than before.

"How do think the assassin's faring?" He asked curiously, nonchalantly beheading a sneaking soldier behind Inuyasha.

"Great, I smell a lot of blood from Fort Shichinintai," Inuyasha replied, bringing his father's massive fang down, "Kaze no Kizo!" A pathway of people was cleared. "Wonder where 'This Sesshomaru' and Hiten are…"

"Right here," came the low voice of his elegant half-brother, a pure blooded inu youkai. His amber eyes were emotionless as usual, and his claws were quite bloody. Behind him stood the notorious commander of the assassins, Hiten. Nodding, Inuyasha and Kouga went back to throwing insults and beheading soldiers.

"That the best you can do, puppy?" Kouga signaled for his dark brown wolves to join the battle. And so, a wall of wolves charged in. The wolf prince had formed an alliance with the group of assassins, and was certainly helping out. After all, thirty percent of the fighters were wolf demons and wolves.

Letting a cold smirk pop onto his face, Sesshomaru joined the two, sending his poisonous claws and light green whip out. This was going to be interesting.

Silently, Kagome slid through the shadows in the luxurious mansion of the Shichinintai, her feet blurring at inhuman speed. At last she came upon what she was looking for. The room was small, bare and boring, but held a great treasure. The Shikon no Tama. Kagome had no use for the stupid jewel, she just wanted revenge.

Snatching the shiny, swirling, pink jewel, she tucked it into her yukata, letting it rest on her generous chest. 'This is too easy,' she thought, setting all her razor sharp senses on alert before dashing down the furnished corridor, the handmade tapestries indifferent from one another.

Smirking, Bankotsu slid into the hallway, following the blur.

Kagome smiled as she felt the warm presence slide out and follow her. 'Let's lead him on a chase… Pretend I don't see him…' She picked up the pace.

'Damn. He runs fast, and I highly doubt this is his full speed…' Bankotsu panted as he willed his leaden feet to move. 'Banryuu, you are gaining weight, indeed!' He blamed his large halberd for his misfortune, glaring at it.

'Hmmm… He'll be back,' Kagome thought as she rounded the corner, blurring across the deep green courtyard, slashing boredly at the sentries.

Inuyasha's honey colored eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he spotted a figure leap over the 120 foot wall of the Shichinintai fortress, decapitating a few terrified sentries standing guard on the wall. Charging at the small group, the person easily cleared the pathway with a whirling mammoth sized silver halberd, its blade dripping crimson.

"He just cleared the way of people we've been working at with no progress for twenty minutes!" Inuyasha jumped up and down angrily, cursing obscenities at the figure. Kouga just stared.

"If that was a girl, I'd be drooling!" The wolf prince announced as he beat back a few guards with a battered katana. "Kuso! My katana's gonna crack!" The light sword began cracking from the scabbard, as the eyes of the soldier lit up and the excited man put more pressure on the breaking weapon.

'Another one's behind me! Kuso!' Kouga's mind raged around, and he barely saw the figure launch itself toward him until the last moment.

'Damn. He won't be able to make it,' Kagome launched herself toward the floundering wolf demon prince, twirling her giant halberd over her head at an incredible speed. Kicking Kouga down with a foot, she landed over him, slicing the two attackers into two, clean pieces.

"Hey!" Kouga yelled, indignant at being squashed by a lower rank, "Who the HELL do you think you are!" He paused his ranting and stared at his savior, who had raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow.

"You can start drooling now, wolf boy!" Inuyasha taunted the dumbfounded wolf gleefully. Opening his golden eyes, he stopped at what he saw. A beautiful woman.

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha screeched in disbelief. The woman just smirked a sexy smirk, enjoying his immense discomfort.

"Greetings, Kagome," Hiten said calmly, thrusting his thunderpike at a group of escaping people, the blue lightning crackling through the air, striking the eight individuals.

Nodding, Kagome replied, "Don't move," as she brought the halberd down, splitting an unfortunately brave toad youkai in two pieces. Hiten strutted over, placing himself back to back with her. "Duck," Kagome whispered into his ear. Without a moment's hesitation, the huge silver halberd was whirling through the air, with the commander ducking and firing sizzling lightning at escaping youkai. "Brace yourself and stay out of my way." She commanded, and Hiten grabbed onto her long, shapely leg like a lost child, his braid lashing wildly.

Narrowing her ocean blue-gold eyes, the girl assassin swung the deadly weapon faster and faster, creating a huge whirling tornado of miko power, purifying most enemy youkai within 70 feet. "Nice," Hiten yelled as the roaring winds began dying down.

"Here!" Hiten yelled, thrusting his thunderpike into the air, lightning crackling in the shape of a giant orb. Focusing, Kagome brought her slender long fingers around it, halberd still whirling in a deadly arc one-handedly, willing it to expand as Hiten obliverated demons. Smirking, she transferred it to one hand, another forming in her other hand, before flinging it at a group charging at them, the lightning entwined with royal blue.

"They make a great team!" Inuyasha cheered the two on as Kouga brought down pesky humans annoying him, grumbling something about, 'Stupid mutt-face. Ate too many pickles, has brain damage,' before continuing to smite the palace guards.

The deadly process of obliteration repeated, before she stopped, and whispered into Hiten's ear, making him shiver.

"Your turn. Give me a veil. I must deal with an insolent boy," With the words out of her mouth, and a pale blue veil at hand, Kagome disappeared, reappearing with the veil on, to charge at Inuyasha. Sweating up a storm, Inuyasha took out Tetsuiga. 'She-she couldn't mean me?' "Yo. Out of my way!" Kagome yelled, whirling Shinku Eitai (her halberd. Thought of a name) high over her head. Sidestepping hastily, Inuyasha all-but fell on his face flat.

"So, I was waiting for you to catch up. Blaming your weapon, how idiotic." Kagome brought her weapon down to meet his, with a clash of steel and lightning. "Ah, yours is special too," She smiled, and attacked a little more ferociously, waiting for him to tire out once more.

"Not this time," The assassin spat, his ocean blue-green eyes narrowed angrily. His white yukata with wiggly ferns was dirty and torn, and the matching shoulder guard was slightly out of place. His white pants had many stains, and his other weaponry clanked about, making his presence VERY noticeable.

"I see. Enough talk, you will fall," She whipped out a katana with her free hand, slashing his free arm, and his iron grip faltered a bit. Not one to be outdone, Bankotsu balled up his fist and smacked Kagome into a few trees.

'Damn. Humans can't survive that!' Kouga thought anxiously as he watched the two, straining to see through the cloud of dust. Kagome was gone.

Smirking, Kagome appeared behind the young man, bringing her sword down upon his shoulder, a fresh spurt of ruby red blood flicking out. He whirled, and slashed her torso, tearing the strong fabric of the yukata to shreds, making Kagome glad she had slipped on multiple yukatas.

Landing on the ground, Kagome glared at the onlookers. "Let us finish this elsewhere," she stated plainly, grabbing the man and vanishing with the wind. Little did they know, but a figure shrouded in shadow followed, disappearing in a flash of deep purple.

"Let us resume." She attacked him, the two halberds clashing and giving off yellow lightning. The young man narrowed his eyes, and whipped out a black katana, whipping it toward her before whipping Banryuu towards her as well. Jumping off of Banryuu, Kagome was able to avoid the katana successfully, and balling up her fist, she smacked Bankotsu's cheek, and the young man went skidding away into a rock.

"Very good," he said, "But why do you wear a veil? Surely you can't be that ugly," He pulled two slender daggers from his leg guard, and he threw them, landing a hit on her shoulder as the other grazed by her cheek, leaving a trail of fine crimson.

"Not half as ugly as yourself. Poor halberd has to work for you," Kagome snatched the bow and a raven fletched arrow from her back, and notching it with enormous speed, she loosed it at the fumbling assassin's arm. Smiling, she watched the swirling blue light as it made contact with the surprised man's shoulder guard, shattering it into millions of tiny fragments.

"Let's see who you are," He produced five small, but deadly knives, and hurled them one by one at her, and finally, one severed the veil, the silky fabric floating down to the ground.

Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi

Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou

A/N: Okies! Sorry it's short, but hey, it's a prologue. Was gonna be longer, but then it would be a chapter. The explanations for confusing thingies:

Kagome is cool and tough, but really, she hurts deep inside. (Hence, prayers for the ones she kills. She knows how they feel. She's praying in the beginning.)

Kagome and Ginta are friends, she wouldn't behead him. So don't sweat it.

Hiten is (cough not so cough) 'secretly' in love with our bad ass girl assassin. These feelings aren't the same for Kagome, who finds his slobber disgusting. (He doesn't slobber, she just exaggerates. But he does drool. Sometimes.)

Just to clear it up, her onii-sama and parents were supposedly killed by a member of the Shichinintai. Sad, but it gets better. It could be one of them, or not. You shall see! MUAHAHA!

Anyway, her family is buried under a pink cherry blossom tree, and she always prays there before going to war. Battle. Whatever.

Ok, the whole dragon thing: There is a dragon inside her, in a sense. Not like Ryukotsei (sp?) though. Think of it as a dragon of rage.

Here's a toughie! Her transformation. Nope, not a demon or hanyou! Her immense power is so amazingly powerful (duh) that it can spur on the transformation, which is actually magically fueled by a special flair and pure rage and adrenaline. Sorry it's confusing, but it's necessary. And cool! Kagome's so awesome! (cries tears of joy) It's her true form in a sense.

Ok, for the speed. Her powers enhance dramatically (yes, even though they were enormously amazing before) in her other form. True form if you will.

When she runs past, Bankotsu was standing guard, and he followed her.

Inu, Koug, and Sess are in the party attacking the fort where the shichinintai live. Hence, the siege/war thing.

I know, i know. it's confusing when Kag is refered to as he. but its from sometone else's veiw. Sorry, its unavoidable.

**Oh, for the very first chappies, it may look like K/J, but its not. B/K comes in later. If ya want, i'll make a triangle for you. **

**(I just gave too much away, didn't i. Dang.)**

Vocab:

Yukata: shirt-like japanese garment

Onii-sama: respected term for elder brother

Kami: god

Kimono: dress-like garment

Youkai: demon

Miko: priestess

Katana: sword-like weapon

Inu: dog

Hanyou: half demon

Kaze no Kizo: Wind Scar, Scar of the Wind

sama: adds respect to name

kuso: damn

Shinku Eitai: Crimson Eternity (whee! I like it!)

Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi 

Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou: I've known all too well about pretending to be strong, In order to smile in the end, we now walk precisely this way

Well, toodles!

**FYI: I'm going off for a week or so on Friday. Sorry! Type'n fast and furious,**

**-darkenedmoonlightflame and company (sess and ban)**


	2. Hidden Secrets, Lies of an Assassin

A/N: **I'M BACK! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!** I just realized that I forgot to put lines in my first chapter! Dang! So sorry! **There is a vocab dictionary, as well as a helpful straightener-outer thing at the bottom. **

**DEFINITELY LOOK AT THE EXPLAINING DICTIONARY!**

sakurablossomskxk: Heh. I dunno squat either, but I did look into it. A lot. And ya, Bankotsu's adorable. (pulls 'kotsu's cheek) Glad you like my stories. Don't worry, vacation is always nice. Espescially when you have a babyish demon attacking your computer at every chance! (glares at sess) At least when Bankotsu goes hyperactive, he doesn't attack anything…

iNuyAsHasAma1: Thanxs, and I'm typing (cough slaving cough) away!

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Wahh! (hides behind 'kotsu) I know, I know! Sorry 'bout vacation!

Sorry if the fights are a bit shorter at the front. More a (pitifully written) suspenseful, action-ish (not good at it) chappy. Srry if its short.

Paths of Moon and Flame- Shinku Eitai 

**Chapter One**

**Hidden Secrets, Lies of an Assassin; Jakotsu's Feelings**

'Amid the darkness, hope flickers, as a powerful rage engulfs us. It enpowers us, staining our hands with blood and sorrow. They say it steals our souls, but think; what have you got to lose if the ones you love are dead? Who is to say you even have a soul anymore? They say without the ones you love, you are nothing, but yet, I am something. I am Kagome. The rage, the revenge; the blood of those murderers dripping crimson from Shinku Eitai; it is exhilarating, and I live for it. My soul? It may be gone, but at least onii-sama and my parents are avenged, and no one, no one can say I was nothing.' (cough This thought (me write, you no steal. or I sick fluffy on you!) will pop up later cough)

Furious molten amber-flecked sapphire eyes glared at the speechless assassin before her. "You dare… Nevermind, you cannot comprehend anything, you bloody bastard… Whatever is wrong? Something in your throat, perhaps? Allow me to slit it, so you can breathe easier," Kagome lunged, testing his awareness and reflexes with the deadly distraction.

Swinging his giant silver halberd in an arc, Bankotsu was barely able to block a steady stream of lightning fast attacks on Kagome's part, blue and pale yellow lightning crackling through the air, entwining in small, but vicious torrents of sharp wind, picking up and swirling the pale pink sakura blossoms.

'Kuso, my katana's stuck in the sheath!' She lunged, giving the scattered assassin little time to think, navy blue katana in hand, and by some miracle, Bankotsu maneuvered himself away from the deathblow, freeing the dangling sword at last.

"Why did you wear a veil?" Bankotsu muttered uncertainly, peering at the beautiful man's (keep in mind, this is what ban thinks) face, noting the bold, elegant markings.

"It is none of your concern," the annoyed girl snapped. Bankotsu scoffed, quickly going from defense to offense, landing his midnight black katana onto the assassin's halberd, which stood protectively in front of the mysterious person, forked yellow lightning roaring around them.

Brilliant sapphire eyes widening a tad, Kagome's whirling brain threw a very unexpected thought at her. 'Jakotsu is going to kill me! I can't believe I forgot! Kuso, this bastard is still trying… Who knew good lookin' guys could fight so well…' Kagome almost slapped herself, 'What about Hiten? Kouga? Inuyasha? Sesshy?' Her scattered brain pulled it together, bringing her down to earth.

"But if you must know, use your pitiful imagination," Kagome retorted angrily, before mock bowing, "If you have one. I must depart, we shall meet again. Be prepared or die," She struck like lightning, and Bankotsu gasped as the slim sword penetrated his broad chest, barely missing his pounding heart.

"Damn bastard!" He yelled.

"Damned I am, bastard I'm not," She replied casually, wiping her bloodstained katana on the vibrant green grass, "I allow you to live for one purpose only: You are the one to stand longest. I enjoy toying with you. You deserve it, for your kind killed my onii-sama and parents. Until we meet again, I'll be watching you."

With those departing words, she vanished, the emerald-crimson grass swirling in time with the small dark blue vortex, cherry blossoms floating down from the heavens to engulf Bankotsu.

o.O.o.O

'Damn. Why does he have to disappear like that! It's so damn annoying! Kuso to hell! I lost him! Huh?' Jakotsu skidded to a stop, his modified lavender kimono floating behind him smacking into his back, the light green flower design blurring. 'There!' His brain screamed, and he watched curiously from the deepening shadows.

"Ah, Kagome! You've returned." The handsome commander smiled a dazzling smile at the beautiful assassin, before frowning. "You didn't kill him. He was the one who killed them." Jakotsu watched the man stiffen, golden sparks flickering in his eyes (kagome).

"HE SLAUGHTERED OUR KIND, YET YOU DID NOT KILL HIM!" Hiten roared, losing the grasp on his violent demonic nature, digging his extended claws into the man's arm, before removing the bloodstained appendages and delivering a hard, cruel slap to the left cheek of the man. Grabbing him around the neck, Hiten raised the assassin into the air by the throat, before flinging him into several trees. He roared again, and bright blue lightning crackled down, striking the thunderpike.

'Humans can't survive that! Shame it was a sexy guy, too…' Jakotsu pouted, as he saw demonic rage flicker from the raging thunder youkai's blood red eyes, before an expression of guilt and sadness crossed his face, and his thick raven braid stood still. "Kagome?" He whispered softly, too soft for Jakotsu's sharp hearing.

"You have gotten weaker, Hiten," Kagome stood proudly, wiping a small trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. But Jakotsu noticed his fist was clenched angrily. Striding slowly over to her commander, she snatched his hand and placed it on her heart. Turning redder than a tomato, the commander gulped.

"We are not enemies. I see you are angry, but think," she began whispering very softly, "Your commander is injured by an unknown person. You think he is weak, and losing his leadership, do you not?" Seeing the beet red thunder demon nod, Kagome continued, "Then you begin to break away, and the group falls to pieces, from the inside. Do you see now? But," she added bitterly, "If I had know, I would not have toyed with him, using only a quarter of my power. I would have killed him slowly and painfully."

Nodding once more, Hiten replied, "I believe you. And I-I apologize." Turning sharply on his heels, he fled the scene, the dark ominous thunderclouds engulfing him.

o.O.o.O

When she was sure Hiten was out of range, Kagome whipped her fierce gaze to the budding red oak tree, stating, "You may reveal yourself, I know you are there."

Jakotsu's magenta eyes widened a tad, before narrowing. Instead of replying, he charged out, whipping around his Jakotsutou, its many silver blades wreathing and whirling in the air. "Was he gay?" Jakotsu asked hopefully, "'Cause he blushed!"

Laughing, Kagome stood perfectly still, waiting for the deadly blades to come. "Hiten gay? He'd slice you in two if he heard you," She stopped the first blade with her hands, and in an awkward swirling arc, she wrenched the sword from the crossdresser assassin's sturdy hand.

Frowning, Jakotsu whipped out his spare small pale yellow katana, swinging it above his head, and he brought it down upon the figure. "Shame," A cold hard blade rested against his throat.

"Who… are you!" He whirled around and sliced down ferociously. Kagome dodged, and the sharp edge missed, slicing open her remaining white yukata.

"Huh?" Jakotsu stared as dark blush stained Kagome's tanned cheeks. "You're a girl?" He asked, glancing from her generous chest, bound in dark blue bandages, to her prettily blushing face.

"Urusai! And stop staring!" Kagome smacked his tan cheek hard, and he flew backwards. Taking this time to observe him, Kagome stole his deep purple obi, tying her yukata closed, and glared.

His dark brown hair was pulled into a sort of feminine hairstyle on top of his head, curious violet eyes clouded and foggy from being smacked to the cold and hard ground. His slender black brows furrowed, and he bounded into the air, springing off a nearby tree to retrieve his slim katana. "Let's finish this!" His higher alto voice rang through the air.

"Very well. I shall play your game," Kagome's feet pounded the earth, the choking dust becoming stiffling and dancing around Jakotsu. "Yo." She suddenly appeared as a navy blue flame, her ebony braid lashing freely, her cerulean eyes dancing with amusement and annoyance. Taking out an extremely heavy red metal fan, she whacked him upside the head, knocking him into a large boulder opposite the clearing.

Smirking, Jakotsu brought his sword down, waiting for the usual gush of ruby blood to flow and stain the ground, but was shocked to see the woman's face close to his, forehead against his, hands clapped around it. "Enough," She said in a bored tone, "I have things to do." Whirling on her heel, she turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her throat.

"It is dishonorable for a wench to dress as a man. I shall show you pain and sorrow as punishment," Jakotsu hissed, readying his glinting blade.

"You dare speak to me of pain and sorrow! Tell me, what would you be doing if your family, your brother, your world just died and left you alone? Would you cry? Would you lose all hope? Your soul? Well?" Kagome was screaming now, silver-blue tears sliding down her cheeks, navy blue flames scorching the steady assassin's hand.

Flashback 

"_Wait! Please Souta!" The young, pretty girl stumbled, waiting for impact into the hard ground, but instead was caught by her older brother._

"_Mother would kill me if I let you get hurt, now wouldn't she?" The twenty-year-old smiled warmly at his nine-year-old sister, who smiled back._

"_Race you!" _

"_Come back, Kagome!"_

_-That Night-_

"_SOUTA!" She screamed, tears spilling from her eyes, clawing at the steadfast woman holding her. "SOUTA!" Her mouth opened, and she watched it all. A man with dark crimson eyes and flowing ebony hair reaching toward him… _

_Crimson stained the ground late into the night._

**End Flashback **(will do a more full flashy later in story, explaining everything)

"Souta…" The name came unbidden to her lips, her beautiful voice softly naming the word, pain filling her eyes…

Flashback 

"_Ka- gome… Kagome. I lo… ve you… and… I will… al…ways… remem.. ber… you…" His sapphire eyes closed, and he lay still as the silence rang through the clearing, unbroken except for the young girl's sobs, crimson flowing along the emerald grass._

"_SOUTAAAAAAA!" Her screams echoed eerily, and her fist was clenched so hard her plam was dripping crimson. She leaned over, and kissed her brother on the forehead, rubbing his cheek, tears dripping freely. Suddenly, her head snapped up, as fire burned in her eyes, she grabbed his halberd one-handedly, and she began pursuing the one who had killed him, her only brother. Her only family alive. _

"_He shall die!" She hissed, and the world seemed to melt away, as she locked onto the one, and for the first time, the dragon was released. It had awoken. And it wanted blood to spill._

End Flashback 

He faltered, seeing pain and betrayal flicker and die in her eyes. 'I had no idea…' His breath stopped, and he bowed his head. 'I complain about not being loved by Inuyasha, and here she is: a woman I might add, without anything.'

"My soul? It may be gone, but at least onii-sama and my parents will be avenged, and no one, no one can say I was nothing." The gentle wind rustled through the trees as she wiped away a single tear, and she turned, leaving her opponent alone to watch her strong figure stride away slowly, vanishing as the wind.

o.O.o.O

"I can't believe I cried in front of the enemy," Kagome muttered, pushing the memories to the back of her mind. "Plus I have to get to that place or Jakotsu will kill me!" (confused? See bottom guide) She zoomed into her tent, slipping on a dark ebony cloak over her brother's clothes, gripping the handle of Shinku Eitai until her palm was dripping ruby liquid onto the lime green grass.

"Kagome?" A timid voice asked, and Ginta came out from behind the tent flap. "Are you okay? I smelled tears…" Kagome turned, and she smiled and gave the trusted wolf demon a pat on the back.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'd better go, before Jak gets suspicious and turns the whole town upside down." She waved, pushing aside the tent flap, freeing her blue-streaked hair from its usual braid, running her slender fingers through it. Sighing softly, she sped through the camp, black cape billowing out behind her, taking note of the silent ebony-haired boy following her.

'Where is that tree…' She halted at the foot of a blossoming magnolia tree, patting it gently on the rough tanned bark, letting fond memories of her times with Jakotsu replay themselves.

"Kagooooomeeeeee!" A medium alto voice called out, and a figure popped out of the shadows, patting his friend on the back. His ebony hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, his red yukata and black pants swirling dramatically from the sudden motion.

"Yes Jakotsu, I came. Now what's with this 'surprise' junk you blabbered about yesterday?" Raising a slender eyebrow, Kagome eyed him. "It better not be a party or a bar…"

Frowning, her playmate gave his best droopy eyes, the violet orbs locking onto her cerulean ones. "Awwww… Please 'Gome! We haven't gone out somewhere in forever!" He latched onto her arm and started dragging her toward the bar. "Glad you agree! Let's go! WHEEEEEEEEE!"

'What have I done…' Kagome looked skeptical, but she caved, and skipped over to the bar with him, forgetting the black-haired pursuer.

o.O.o.O

"Here we are! You start up cards, and I'll get some drinks!" Jakotsu beamed happily, glad he could spend time with his best friend.

"Water!" Kagome started suddenly, her fists smacking the table, "Water, please." She ammended quietly. 'Damn! I almost forgot about that guy. I've got to stay sober!' She added, "Only water, or else I'll get a headache from all the noise."

Looking strangely at his friend, Jakotsu nodded hesitantly. "Whatever you want, Kaggy." Smiling gratefully, Kagome wrapped the black cloak around her and shuffled over to the card table.

"Up for a game?" She asked, and the men simply laughed.

"Hey girly. Fancy comin' home wit' me?" They all burst out laughing, and kagome's temper and aura flared.

"Do not make me harm you. I simply wish for a game." Her patience was wearing thin as the same man answered.

"But I want more; a game of love!" He lurched up, and she could smell he was sober, grabbing her arm roughly.

"I warned you! What is your name?" Kagome could barely contain the dragon, as it was fighting the chains with all its strength…

"Kuromeru Chuushin."

"What the hell is going on here! Kaggy!" Jakotsu seemed to pop over, and in a flash, the man was laying in a heap slumped against the opposing wall, a fist mark on his cheek. Rubbing his knuckles, Jakotsu turned to his friend. "You okay?" He asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Yeah." About to add more, Kagome shut her mouth as she saw the man whip out a curved katana. "Move." She slid in front of Jakotsu, and her sapphire eyes narrowed. "I warned you, and you did not listen. I shall fight you, Kuromeru Chuushin! Go outside by the magnolia tree. I shall meet you there." Her hands worked fast, and in no time, her ebony hair was bound in a braid.

"Kagome!" Jakotsu cried, looking lost and hopeless. "I… I don't know what I'd do if you got killed. You're like a brother to me."

"That's closer to the truth anyway…" Kagome said softly, gaze lowering, "I'm not who you think I am." She wheeled on her heels, giving him a look at her face before going outside to meet the man.

"She was the woman…" He whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek at the realization, "We are enemies. Ironic, how the two closest friends… are the two most bitter rivals."

o.O.o.O

"Kuromeru!" Kagome called out, " Do you wish to fight with weapons, or do hand-to-hand?" A crowd had gathered in the broad clearing, and she noted Jakotsu was among them.

"Weapon." The man answered, adrenaline rushing to his head.

"Choose a weapon then, Kuromeru! And choose wisely." Kagome watched as he chose a steel scimitar, infamous for its wide range. "I will return in a moment." Kagome walked over to the tree, and spoke clearly to a shadowed figure, "Shinku Eitai, Hiten." The cloaked figure removed its hood, and opened its blood red eyes, ignoring murmurs of 'devil' and 'murderer'.

Sighing, he responded testily, "Why do I have to give it to you!" Glaring Kagome frowned.

" Thanks for your help. I know where you put it anyway." She disappeared, reappearing a moment later. "Nice hiding spot you've got. A tree."

Whipping her gaze to the man, she grinned. "Prepare yourself!"

"No scrawny wench is gonna take me down! You don't even have a weapon! You're probably wearing a dress, too! Whatcha gonna wield? A toothpick?" Kagome pointed, and he laughed. "Can't pick it up, can you? It's probably a toothpick and paper…"

"Try it." The man walked over and strained to pick it up, to no avail.

"Still a toothpick." He said cockily.

"Toothpick… THIS!" She tossed her cloak at Hiten, who looked about ready to kill, and she grabbed the huge metallic weapon with one hand, whirling it above her head in a sleek arc. "HYA!" She yelled, and long deadly bolts of blue lightning filled the clearing as she brought the weapon down upon the scimitar, splitting it in two easily. "I have spared you. Move, and I shall face my original opponent." She turned to the crowd. "It is best if you distance yourselves, but you know best."

She whirled and yelled, "Reveal yourself…. BANKOTSU!"

AN: gomen. Short chappy, yep. But hey. At least I updated! Will do it sooner next time. (hopefully)

Sesshy: (smacks head)

And now for the explainer thingie:

Jakotsu is supposedly gay… but (can't give this away. This explainer is discontinued)

Kagome's parents and older bro were supposedly killed by a member of bankotsu's group. Supposedly.

Hiten has a nasty temper, like the anime series, hence, throwing kaggy about. But he still loves her, just acting dumb.

Jakotsu was watching kag and ban fight, so he naturally followed kag when she left.

Flashbacks will be explained later, along with the death of kag's parents and brother.

(THE BIG EXPLANATION OF THE EXPLAINING DICTIONARY!) Jakotsu and Kagome are best friends, and have been ever since before kag's parent's died. They both went their separate ways for a bit, and hence, each joined an assassin group (that they were part of at birth) unknown to the other. In this chap, you see kag reveal who she is to jak, altho she hasn't quite yet discovered who he is yet.

VOCAB:

Kuromeru Chuushin- dark heart

See u next time fellow readers! Please review! And yes, I know chappie sucks, but hey. Go with me. It'll get better and more plotty-ish later on! (its just starting to get a little plotty)

So please hang on and review! (makes me update sooner)!

darkenedmoonlightflame and company (sesshy and bankotsu)


	3. A Tale of Blood and Betrayal Part I

**Okee-dokee! This is the 2nd chapter (keep in mind the prologue) in my little fic. The 1st chapter (after pro) is where the a/n was. So go look!**

A/n: Yep. It's a miracle. I'm actually updating like I should. P. Hope you all liked last chapter. Look where the note was. I replaced it with a chapter. Just didn't show. I will tell you guys and gals when I update in the sum. (I'll say chapter 2, but u know I had a prologue, so its chapter 1.)

Anyway, here's the stats.

**Polls:**

**Dah a dun! None! Jk. P**

**Get to work with that kag/ban? (grins like an idiot.) Gonna heat things up anyway!**

**Put a bankotsu/kagome/jakotsu (the fight over kag of course.) triangle?**

**Put a ban/kag/hiten? (probably gonna be one, seeing as hiten likes kag already… but its fun to vote!)**

**Get to work on the awesome effects and action I've been putting together in my weird brain? (obviously this'll happen anyway, but again with the participation thing. I'm seeing who really reads the an)**

Please vote and review! Any and all are well loved! (flames too. They heat up sesshy and ban's shoes nicely. Make nice missles to throw at naraku too. The lovable double-purpose objects. (Grins))

Gah! I've been forgetting my disclaimer! (faints)

'kotsu: (pokes) (me glare. "can't I faint without being poked!") Okaaaayyyy…. Pretty girl no own dumb mutt. Writing hers. U steal, u die! (does 'die-die!' dance)

Sesshy: (sweatdrop) glad that's over. On to the good stuff!

**Paths of Moon and Flame: Shinku Eitai (don'tcha love the name?)**

**Chapter 2 (keep in mind, this is the 2nd chap from prologue.)**

**A Tale of Blood and Betrayal, The Bloodstained Tale of Kagome**

**(if u have the mp3 strength of the soul, play it. When its done, play hanyou inuyasha or grip!)**

Stepping from the shadows of the slender magnolia tree, a cloaked figure seemed to bring silence and terrible feeling to the wide and grassy clearing. All that was visible of the figure's face were two blue-green eyes, and a glowing purple-blue pointed cross. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome frowned and reached out for her flowing navy blue cape, letting it flap freely around her ankles in the slight breeze. Kagome took a deep, shaky breath before whispering in a hoarse voice, her attempting to swallow the lump in her throat before speaking.

"Tell me… Why did you kill him? Did you enjoy the feeling of destroying the only family of a nine-year-old girl? How was the feeling of his blood over your hands? Matching the flowing tears of her? Of course, you absolutely had to kill the parents first, before moving to the brother. Then the girl. Why? Why did you rip us apart?"

"We weren't the best family. After all, how respectable is a murderer? But still, what did we do to you, Bankotsu? Did the girl kick your shoe? The man scar your palms? The woman shun you? Nothing. Nothing was done."

By now tears were streaking down her tanned cheeks, and Hiten's face was contorted with anger and sorrow. "So why? I ask you. Why did you kill them?"

"I… I didn't …" Bankotsu whispered, removing his heavy black hood, flicking the thick raven braid over his shoulder, and rubbing the place where the katana pierced him. 'Girl?'The thought nailed him and his damn curious mind.

'B-Bankotsu!' Jakotsu's eyes widened. He had to stop it before Kagome, who couldn't fight worth beans, got hurt. But where did she get the clothes? And what about this tale? He listened.

"ENOUGH BASTARD! I SAW YOU KILL THEM ALL BEFORE MY EYES! I ESCAPED ALONE, THE ONE SURVIVOR WHO WATCHED THEM DIE! I SHOULD KNOW!" She raised her rage-filled gaze to the sky. "Why… Why take them, and not me? SOUTA! OTOKOOYA! HAHOYO!" Tears were flowing in streams now, but Kagome ignored them and wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"And now… You shall face the same, as I tear you limb from limb, until all your blood has spilt to the earth, and it is stained red with your filth!"

"Bankotsu! Please stop this! Kagome can't fight! She doesn't know how! Please! Stop it!" Jakotsu cried out, fearful for his friend's life.

Eyes widening in hurt and betrayal, Kagome hardened her eyes and placed on her emotionless mask. "So. You were one of them. I can't believe I trusted you Jakotsu!" She yelled, her voice filled with sorrow and betrayal. "And to think… I considered us friends… You even know this bastard! Nevermind, this is all in the past. But I shall remember this Jakotsu, that you knew the one who slaughtered my family. You might have even helped. I shall come for you next, then I shall finish off theShichinintai, and then… I will go where my path takes me, to the end and back." Tears were running down once more.

"Who am I kidding? I have already been there. I live in hell. And soon, I shall take you there, Bankotsu."

She closed her cerulean orbs, and her navy blue pointed cross began to glow bright. Her eyes opened, and her transformation ensued. Blue tints became the major color of her hair, the black crescent moon appearing on her right cheek, the two crimson stripes on her left one. This was the opponent he knew.

She smirked, showing slight pearly fangs, cracking her knuckles and reaching for her halberd.

Jakotsu stood in shock. 'No! I hoped it wasn't true!' His heart was pounding.

Bankotsu was shocked as well. He hadn't expected for Jakotsu's weird little friend to be his powerful enemy. "They say the ones closest to you… are the ones to kill you. How ironic." He laughed, a cold and hard sound, seemingly hollow with bitter regret. 'But… I really didn't kill this… Souta. Or his- no, her parents.'

"Let your mind stay focused. RAIKOU! (lightning) ODORI NO ZA DORAGON! (wind of the dragon)" Kagome shouted, her eyes glowing blight blue, her free hand forming unknown shapes in the air.

Suddenly, a wild lashing dragon, crackling with pale blue and yellow lightning, a violent torrent of wind enough to devastate the earth came forth, cutting off the exits of the field. "Dokudokushii kei. (venomous whip)" A long, blue light whip flared out, and only by reflex was Bankotsu able to block the surprisingly strong attack, the blue poison sizzling a hole in a loose end of the cloth on his sleeve.

'Kuso! I had no idea of her power! She really was toying with me!' He glared. "I am very sorry to do this, but I must, to survive. SENDO O KAZE! (death on wind)"

Smiling a secret smile, Kagome leapt high before whispering calmly, "You are learning. But that is just the beginning. Shinku Eitai. (her halberd, not magic or whatever.)"

"Huh?"

"Hya." Kagome rushed forward, immune to the deadly vapors, and began striking him everywhere, all at once. "Enkou Raikou no Kaze Doragon. (flame lightning of wind dragon)"

"Ahhhh!" Eyes wide, Bankotsu brought up his sleeve to shield his squinting orbs from the excruciating lights. 'A… another one!' Gulping, he shoved all despairing thoughts out of his mind and focused, tapping into a small amount of magic inside him.

The huge beast leered up, and with glowing red eyes, roaring up behind Kagome. Kagome moved as one with the giant red dragon as Bankotsu looked on with surprise. Suddenly, Kagome grinned, and the beast grinned too, before snaking out and flexing deadly claws. One swipe and he was a gonner. But she wouldn't make easy, nope.

He deserved to die a slow and horrible death. No one said being an assassin meant you had to be neat.

o.O.o.O

"Sh- Shouheki! (barrier)" He cried, lifting Banryuu, his halberd. A bright flash was seen, and the two attacks vanished, swirling in a vortex, before forming into a swirling mass that was a koi (love) dragon, then vanishing.

Standing in silence, the two glared at one another. "Katana no Chishio (blades of blood. Couldn't find it how its like in anime.)." Kagome said calmly, cracking her knuckles and staining her hand with the dripping blood from a wound she didn't know how she had gotten.

She swung her arm just as Bankotsu yelled out, "Tsurugi no Tsuchi (sword of earth)!" The two, blades and sword, collided, and again came the koi dragon, its flowing sea greens and sapphire blues blending as one.

"Damn dragon." Kagome hissed, before spinning on her heels. "I will return to kill you one day, but until then, I must go. Ironic, isn't it, that whence something you've desired is in your grasp… It is still unreachable, untouchable. I've waited far too long for this to happen…" She wiped away something shining from her cheek, before staring at the sky. "I must go, go and hunt the one called… Naraku. He has taken something of mine. Something he will regret when I am finished."

She strode away, Hiten in tow, but Bankotsu could catch a faint murmur of, "Kaze no Sakura (wind of sakura)." before she was truly gone, leaving only the pounding feeling in his heart, and weakness in his knees. "Who… was she really, Jakotsu?"

"She is Kagome, who will never be forgotten. I only wish I could explain to her… That you and I had nothing to do with the death of her parents and brother…"

"Very well, then. As soon as I heal this nasty little wound, we will go after her. Chiyu Koi (healing love)."

o.O.o.O

**(if you have the song sad song, dunno the real title, or sango's theme (sango to miroku, or dearest will do) play it here. When its done, play no more words.)**

Kagome lowered her gaze to the glistening ground. "Why?" She began softly, growing louder and sadder, "WHY DID HE KILL THEM?" And there she lay, curled up into a ball on the hard ground, and suddenly, it began raining. Large, plump droplets splashed onto her face, as she ignored them. "Let it rain. See if I care." Suddenly she lashed out, felling a clearing in the woods in her pain.

"I don't understand," she whispered, "What's to become of me? I feel dead inside. The pain and sorrow is horrible. But still , I fight to avenge them, to die an honorable death." She laughed a hollow laugh. "Honor. It never did any good for me. So why do I live yet? Do I have a purpose?" She began musing, withdrawing deep inside, oblivious to all around. Oblivious to the strong arms wrapped around her in an embrace, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Why?" She whispered over and over again, before jerking back to reality, whirling and placing a thin steel knife at the throat of the one holding her, eyes blurred and unable to see who it was. But she could feel who it was, and she lowered her knife. "Jakotsu."

"Come on, Kagome. I need to explain some things to you. Come spar with me." Nodding blindly out of ancient trust, forgetting her words before, she got up and dusted herself off, still blinded by tears. "Here." She groped around until she found his shoulder, and tilting her head, she felt the rain on her reddened eyelids. Waiting a moment, she whispered hoarsely, "Chiyu Koi." And her eyes became unswollen as her grief lessened, and she walked, side by side, with the traitor.

"Why are you doing this. We are enemies. Don't you understand?" She hissed, stopping dead with her arms folded across her chest, Shinku Eitai at the ready.

"Of course I understand," He said softly, ruffling her pointed bangs, "And that's why I'm taking the time to talk to you, silly. Race you!" He broke into a sprint, and Kagome, wanting answers, followed, speeding far past him in her absent state of mind, going from one place to another. Looking around, she found she was in an odd field, the silence heavier than a blanket, fog shrouding the entire area. She whirled around in circles, her long and dark cloak seeming to bring out the darkness inside her, and she tensed, waiting for something, and her symbol being glowing.

Nothing had come, and she slowly and cautiously let her guard slip a notch. Bad move.

"SO! YOU ARE THE ONE! PREPARE YOURSELF… TO DIE!" A sinister laugh rang hollowly through out the misted area, and Kagome whipped her head from side to side. 'Great. One of my worst fears; being helpless.' She slipped into her usual fighting stance, readying a purifying ball of blue miko energy in her tanned hand, Shinku Eitai in the other.

Cackling, the voice taunted her, "So… Did you enjoy my little sentiment about the deaths of your family?"

The voice clicked in her head. "B-Bankotsu?" The strong command came out as an unsure question, to be answered with another laugh, rushing at her from many directions at once.

"Yep. I lied. About your family. I don't give a damn, and I'd kill the bloody bastards and whore again if I could. But it hardly matters, seeing as you'll be dead soon. But first, I'll torture you a bit more. Let's bring up those feelings my dear rock! Shikyo Kokoro Ishu (death heart malice)."

Kagome gasped in pain and fell on one knee, clutching at her chest. "B-Bastard!" She hissed through her teeth, and a line of blood appeared dribbling down her chin, a crimson droplet staining the ground, soon to be joined by many more.

o.O.o.O

"I wonder where Kaggy is…" Jakotsu wondered out loud, oblivious to the danger that 'Kaggy' was in. Suddenly, he had a feeling. A bad one.

"KAGOME?" He barged through trees and ferns, ignoring the slaps they delivered to his vulnerable face.

A voice that sounded familiar rang out tauntingly, "You going to save her in a dress? The poor crossdresser. She won't want to be your friend anymore… Which means you won't have ANY chance to win her over to your 'love.'" The voice cackled as his memory lit up.

"Renkotsu!" The name of his fellow assassin came gritted through his teeth. How he hated that fire-breathing man… Always with a sharp tongue and bringing him down. But he didn't have time… And time was what he needed. "Kuso. Gonna have to take off this kimono. Even if it means going guy, I'll get Kagome back and safe!" Eyes narrowed, he all but ripped off the kimono, snatching his armor and weapons he had hidden in a bush nearby.

He smacked on a crisp white and purple yukata, yellow splotches everywhere on it (yes, I changed it. He's going guy to go save Kaggy). Hastily pulling on his boring blackish-purple breastplate and body armor, steadying the scale-ish arm and leg guards. Frowning, he sped through the white pants process, hurtling back into the undergrowth after collecting his many weapons and artillery.

"Kagome… Wherever you are… I'll find you. I'll always be your knight in shining armor…" The words came out like a whisper, and they drifted softly down the wind, reaching the ears of a certain hanyou (not inu).

"So," The gritty voice pondered, "Another lovely way to tear apart her world… This should be good… What's his name again?"

"Jakotsu." A cold voice came from behind a thin wooden screen, and Kagura sighed. Naraku was too obsessed with the girl, in her opinion. But there isn't too much YOU get to decide when you're an evil minion.

"Yes…" The man had long pitch black hair, floating evily like a possessed demon, around him, blood red eyes glinting with malice. Not a single speck of good could come from his being, and he knew it. He loved it. The blood, the destruction. He lived for it.

"Go, Kagura. Go and meet him. I shall keep torturing the girl." He grinned, and clenched his fists. "Soon she will be in my grasp, and then, it will be the end of the world. For she is the one… Who can save it… Or destroy it…"

(was gonna leave ya, but I'm feeling nice)

o.O.o.O

'_M-My head! My heart! Its… burning in hell!' Kagome nearly collapsed when she tried to rise, and was horrified to discover everything around her. 'NOOOOOO!' She wanted to scream. She wanted to kill. _

'_Ugh!' Clutching her head, she sank to the ground and nearly cried at what she saw. Corpses… Carnage… Of her friends. _

_Glancing at her hands, she gasped as she saw they were covered in blood. Their blood. She continued to gape, until it began._

_Crackling up her arms, black poison and blood seeped into her skin, and she froze. Her sight became black, and she felt different. 'Kami save me…'_

_She was looking down at herself, from where she did not know, but still, she was horrible to behold. A demon, a monster, slaughtering the villages for miles and miles. Killing Jakotsu. Souta. Her parents. She had been the one, not Bankotsu. She screamed with all her might, screamed until she could scarcely breathe, until her lungs burned with fire. But there was nothing she could do._

_The demon's face was contorted into a horrible, maniac grin, and the eyes were blood red completely, and had giant claws, gleaming with blood. Worst of all, it looked like her, with her hair, her skin._

"_No…" She whispered as she saw herself come upon her friends and family over and over. The blood. The blood. Gods, it stained the entire Earth. Then, she nearly fainted when she saw the monster spot a small child._

_Staring in horror, Kagome suddenly had a strong feeling that if the girl, the image of her, was killed, that she would be lost in hell, and this world, would replace the one she had known. She did what she could._

_Jumping down, she piggybacked herself, putting the monster in a brutal headlock, hands around its throat, cutting off its life force. It snarled and thrashed wildly, scarring her permanently in many ways, lashing at her full-force. Through the entire struggle, Kagome steeled herself, and never let go, even when it tore a huge gash across her chest, only to slash her stomach a moment later._

_Her eyes burned with determination to kill this creature, that she didn't notice when it stopped moving, and the villagers crowded around. She stopped abruptly as they hurled rocks at her. _

_Suddenly, she was a small five-year-old. "Murderer," They whispered, ghosts on the wind, "Murderer… Murderer… Murderer… MURDERER!" They shrieked, and a rock smacked her in the forehead, bringing stinging tears. It was the first time she had killed. Killed the drunkard who had attempted to assault her. But they didn't listen. Looking down she nearly screamed when she saw herself, instead of the drunk. "Murderer! Murderer!" They screamed, and Kagome curled up into a small ball, trying to make it go away._

_She felt cold, colder than death itself._

_Suddenly she heard a desperate voice._

"_KAGOME! DON'T LEAVE ME! KAGOME!" It was someone else, and looking up she saw herself saying it. Herself with someone else's voice._

o.O.o.O

Gasping heavily, Kagome lurched up, breathing heavy, orbs wide and terror stricken. 'I-I killed myself… It was all a dream… Ouch! Maybe not…' She felt the deep wounds on her torso and stomach. 'Kuso.'

Again the yell came. "KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU! ARGHHHHH!" 'Jakotsu!'

She snapped up, and darted away after snatching Shinku Eitai, spell in mind. Little did she know the predicament she would find herself in could never be helped by spell.

o.O.o.O

"KUSO TO HELL!" Naraku screeched, smacking down his fists, leaving two giant craters in the rock-hard ground. "HOW DID SHE BREAK MY SPELL!"

"Nevermind, Naraku… There is still the obstacle that Kagura and I shall provide…" Kanna spoke in a hushed tone, white clothes and hair fluttered one last time as she vanished to hinder Kagome.

"Yes.." Naraku laughed maniacally, "I shall have her yet! And for the boy… Jakotsu… He shall prove useful after all…"

o.O.o.O (yes I'm skipping too much… I know, I know)

Jakotsu had been dashing along, when some random demon, a wind witch by the looks, decided to pop out and scare the daylights out of him. "Oh. Beg pardon, but I must not hinder to find my friend…" He tried to push past, but she smiled evilly.

"I believe she is doing just fine… In Naraku's little death spell. And by the way, haven't you been told manners don't get you anywhere! You shall pass… Over my dead body!"

"Very well." Jakotsu mumbled, angry at the delay from the inferior wench. Her short black hair was pulled into a topknot, blood red eyes laughing at him. He charged, and she yelled, "Dance of the Dragon!" Swinging her red and white fan in a broad arch.

Massive tornadoes whirled out, catching him offguard as he plummeted to the ground, narrowly missing one.

"Finish it up!" A voice hissed from the air, and glancing up, he saw a horde of buzzing insects, waiting for something, as it seemed.

"You are no fun, Naraku. Very well, then." Twelve gleaming poisoned knives appeared in her hand. "Let's see what you've got." She ran at him, hurling one at him. Dodging, it smacked into a tree a few inches from his head.

"So much for the wind witch bad aim theory." Jakotsu huffed, drawing himself up. "Sukuro-ru no Doragoro." A giant scroll appeared, and it began shooting forth giant beams of piercing light, which transformed into medium sized black dragons.

"Have it your way. Dance of the Dragon." The woman repeated, and the hurricanes lashed out, destroying all the dragons in its path. Taking a sharp breath, Jakotsu dodged another knife.

"Missed me, bitch," He said, hoping to enrage her into hurling and missing until the knives were gone. She saw through it, but decided to comply.

'Let him think I missed him. Then…' Kagura smiled, fingering the last, special knife that never missed. 'Just in case he thinks it's a trap… Never said I was going easy on him.' She hurled seven at a time, letting him dodge and leap his way through a rain of poison and steel.

"Ha!" She laughed, a hollow sound before hurling a ninth one, allowing it to thud next to his head, missing his cheek by a millimeter. "I toy with you too much. Let us finish this."

'Damn. I'm getting tired! How am I supposed to save Kagome AND deal with the psycho witch!' He wasn't paying attention, and it was complete luck; the tenth knife hit right on Jakotsukou, right where his forehead would've been.

"Lucky bastard." Kagura supplied, throwing her 11th knife, lazily whizzing it by his ear. 'And now for the best of all…' She kissed the hilt of the dagger before hurling it at him with all her might.

o.O.o.O

(play sango's theme)

"NOOO!" Kagome cried as she arrived to see Jakotsu trip over a root, landing flat on his butt, the ever-following, ever-killing dagger to charge at him. So she did what she could.

She leapt in front of him, shielding him with herself.

"Ugh!" Her eyes widened as the dagger plunged into her back, heedless of the thick armor. A line of crimson appeared at the corner of her mouth, and a few tears trickled down her cheek, not from pain, but from heartache.

"Kagura!" She lurched up, wincing.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" Jakotsu screamed through his tears.

"If I can't save myself, at least I can save you. I take back my words. After all, you were my only friend… The friend of the assassin Kagome. Who failed to kill Naraku… Do me a favor. If I die, get a shard of the Shikon no Tama, and bring me back… Until I kill him, Naraku. Then I will leave you at peace, and yes, I will die. But at least I'll be happy. Will you do that, Jak?"

Nodding with a large lump in his throat, Jakotsu nodded, tears flowing.

"Thanks. Now for the witch! Huh? Where'd sh- Ugh!" A dull thud was heard as another knife thudded into her shoulder, spreading poison throughout her body.

"You make it too easy!" Kagome lunged, stabbing the witch with a katana through the heart, pulling it out and whirling to stab her through her stomach. "You shouldn't have crossed paths with me… Most who do, die." She swung a last shot at the writhing witch, putting her out of her misery, blood spurting.

"Let's go. I need to see Bankotsu." Kagome said, as though nothing had happened, and she walked toward the edge of the clearing, black steel glinting in the heightening light of day. She pursed her lips and would say no more about the reason of visit.

"Alright!" Jakotsu hopped over, worry lines frowning at her. "But you're SURE you're fine?"

"Yea, yea."

Suddenly, Kagome collapsed, face forward, and the voice cackled evilly from nowhere, and everywhere.

"It seems my poison is taking effect… Good. She'll die and I shall revive her… As the bane of the world!"

Jakotsu gasped, and knew that this was Naraku, and that under any circumstances, he must not get Kagome. So he slung her over his back, Shinku Eitai and all, and he flew through the forest, death on silent wings to anyone that dare stop him.

o.O.o.O

"BANKOTSU!" He huffed, collapsing from exhaustion as his commander shoved aside the golden doors of the palace, coming to a stop by his usual tent. Gasping at the horrible sight before him.

His younger brother, collapsed, the beautiful girl looking not-so-hot slung over his shoulder, her huge halberd supporting her.

o.O.o.O

"Will you help her?" Jakotsu asked pleadingly, about ready to pass out, awaiting the answer.

And answer Bankotsu did.

A/n: Was gonna be longer, but fingers got all cranky on me. Check out last chapter, where the note used to be!

**Next chapter:**

**Yep, you know he's gonna answer, but what's he gonna say? Will he leave Kagome to die? Or will he take the enemy into welcome arms? What chaos will ensue? What is naraku's new sinister plan? Where is Kanna? Did Kagura survive?**

**Next Chapter of Paths of Moon and Flame: Shinku Eitai!**

**Vocab:**

**The attacks are in parentheses by the japanese.**

_OTOKOOYA: father_

_HAHOYO: mother_

_Kuso: damn _

_Koi: love_

**E(xplaining) D(ictionary)**

**Yes, as incredibly cheesy as it gets: Bankotsu has recovered from his chest wound and went after Kagome, following her to the inn/bar.**

**Renkotsu is one of bankotsu and Jakotsu's teammates**

**The italics are Naraku's death spell on Kagome. (her dreams and thoughts intended to cause great harm to her body and soul)**

**I-can't-think-of-anything-else-and-am-too-lazy-to-look. Sorry. Ask me questions and send votes and reviews, please! Makes me update faster! See, I was so sad no one saw my update I updated again! P**

**-darkenedmoonlightflame and company (sess and ban)**


	4. A Tale of Blood and Betrayal Part II

A/n: Yay! Another chappie! Sorry I left you all hanging there… But..

**I'm not getting any reviews! So please, please review!**

Wahh! I forgot to make up a quote and put it in the last chapter! Oh well… 

**Polls: **

**Get to work with that kag/ban? (grins like an idiot.) Gonna heat things up anyway!**

**Put a bankotsu/kagome/jakotsu (the fight over kag of course.) triangle?**

**Put a ban/kag/hiten? (probably gonna be one, seeing as hiten likes kag already… but its fun to vote!)**

**Get to work on the awesome effects and action I've been putting together in my weird brain? (obviously this'll happen anyway, but again with the participation thing. I'm seeing who really reads the an)**

Paths of Moon and Flame: Shinku Eitai 

**Chapter 3**

**A Tale of Blood and Betrayal; The Bloodstained Tale of Kagome Part II**

'They say I am heartless. They are correct. I feel nothing, nothing except malice. Malice and revenge. Lust for blood. For I, Kagome, can either save or destroy the world. So far, I am destroying it. So hence, until the one who can save me, my soulmate, is found, I am the bane of the world.'

o.O.o.O

Bankotsu's green-blue eyes narrowed in response before his voice rang out, breaking the silent tension in the clearing. "No." The voice was cold, uncaring, as was his heart. Black, tainted, and desolate, it struggled to beat within his chest, to feel emotions, only to be restrained in a vice, slowly squeezing the life from his body with every beat. With every breath, he found it harder to go on... but he simply ignored it, ignoring the strangled plea his cold and broken heart gave out, allowing himself to lose a bit more each time.

Still, he remained, standing in the face of the wind, defying its bitter and harsh conditions, staring pitilessly at the dying girl. "It is the final answer. No." He turned, raven braid whipping back into his face, armor glinting as the black clouds rolled over the warm sun, reflecting the dark mood perfectly.

Jakotsu raised his tearstained cheeks, his alto voice a hoarse whisper, riding the wind to his elder brother's ears, "I guess it was true. What they said about you. I defended you, thinking they lied. But… you really are a cold rock, standing until the end of time and beyond, unmoved by anything. You are watching someone die, and you sit about toying with her fate."

Furious, the assassin whirled and retorted, "That's what it means to be an assassin! You aren't supposed to care! You've done the same countless times! That makes us both rocks!" He turned sharply, ignoring the minute pang of regret for his words.

Violet eyes mirroring his hurt, Jakotsu whispered, "I suppose you are what they say you are. Just as I try to change something, everything goes wrong! Why did I have to be cursed! Why did you-"

"J-Ja-kotsu… Water..." A raspy voice interrupted him, and he immediately zoomed away, forgetting his weak state, coming back with a red bowl filled with water, and a crust of fresh bread.

"Here," He said softly, handing it to her. She drank slowly, wincing with each sip. 'Damn the poison. Damn Naraku! I have to leave before Jakotsu gets to involved with me… With my fate…' She took a slow breath, and opened her mouth, no sound issuing. Taking another pain-filled breath, she tried again, getting a ghostly whisper.

"Please… Some rum for the pain…" She watched him dash away before groping out to grasp Shinku Eitai's wrapped handle, ignoring the glare of Bankotsu, who had situated himself on a rock nearby. 'Thank god rum is in the basement… It'll take a while to get up…'

She lifted the handle, digging it into the hard earth a couple of feet a way. "Ugh!" She dragged herself over the sharp rocks and merciless shrubs whipping her face.

"You won't get very far."

Her cerulean orbs narrowed in resistance as she whispered in the eerie whisper. "Where can I find the Kokoro herb?"

"Shut up! I don't owe you any answers!" Bankotsu snapped, very edgy and short tempered.

'But you do…' Kagome thought sadly to herself before cocking her head to listen. There they were: the pounding steps of Jakotsu. The rush of wind and footsteps of another being. The Shikon Jewel approaching rapidly. And finally, the spicy, bitter smell of the Kokoro herb.

'Just like Naraku to finish me off on a deathbed. Better move before Jakotsu gets stuck in the battle.' She began dragging her battered body over to the nearest object, Bankotsu's rock. Breathing heavily when she arrived, she pulled herself upright slowly and painfully, knuckles grasping the handle of her halberd until they were white.

"You won't get far." Bankotsu repeated.

"Yea? You watch me!" Kagome yelled, ignoring the anguish her parched throat was in. Taking a shaky breath, she launched forward, oblivious to the poison, the pain, taking long strides across the field. Hissing sharply, she glanced around. Everything was dim and fuzzy, she could barely make out the shape of the assassin. 'Damn! My eyes…'

She brought a handkerchief from the sleeve of her yukata to her eyes, tying it around them. 'At least I can't strain my eyes now.' She continued limping to the edge of the clearing, swaying with the emerald blades of grass in the wind.

"Hmm…" Bankotsu watched her shout at him with amusement. Amusement that turned to astonishment when she ran across the area, stopping to glance back, then blindfold herself. 'What is she doing? Oh.' The answer hit him like a rock. 'Sh-She can't see anymore… I did that…' Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he focused on her, the daggers in her back and shoulder glinting in the warped sunlight, glowing red.

"Where did those come from?" He asked off the top of his head, trying his best not to kill her with questions.

Silence was his answer as she moved away, limping terribly and painfully, but at least Naraku would leave the Shichinintai alone. For now. "Kami help me to leave this clearing and get far enough!" She whispered to herself, but the whisper was carried by the wind, and it reached Bankotsu's sharp ears.

"So, something is after you, eh?" He taunted her.

"It is not your concern."

'Man, this girl was truly a rock when it came to things she hated. Wait, did that mean she hated him?' His green-blue eyes drooped for some unknown reason, and he hopped off the rock, dusting himself off. 'I'll follow her.'

"If you plan on following me, change in plans. Go kill someone else, Bankotsu." Her words were sharp, delivering a stinging slap to his mind, the truth smacking him like a load of bricks. 'She does hate me…'

Clenching his hands, he felt anger build inside him, and he whirled, swinging Banryuu at the opposite side of the clearing, the earth shattering and rushing at the sky in a widening pathway. When he turned, she was gone.

o.O.o.O

Kagome jogged away, ignoring the pain jolting through her veins, one thought in her brain. 'Get away from Bankotsu! He's coming! Run!' She took a breath, and she pushed into a speed slower than her usual run, putting some real distance between her and Bankotsu. She arrived in the clearing where she had fought Kagura, noting the silence.

Quickly, she zoomed over to a trampled blue fern, a knife flicking up from her armguard, cutting a sprig. Placing it between her teeth, she got up. 'Damn it to hell! I can't avoid Kanna!'

o.O.o.O

'Why am I doing this?' Bankotsu sprinted off in the direction of the sound of crackling twigs, blundering through the forest at an impossible rate, heart thudding. Suddenly, he was there. 'Huh?' The training ground was scattered with knives, glinting in the glaring light. Eyes wide with surprise, he recognized then as identical to the ones in the girl's back and shoulder. 'But… why?'

He heard footsteps, and whipping around, Banryuu at the ready, he saw a girl. Her white hair and kimono did nothing but puzzle him as her shining orbs glinted. Glinted with the mirror in her hand.

"Where is she?" the voice was strange, quiet but demanding, and the mirror glowed.

"KANNA! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A blue light whip sliced the air, wrapping around the mirror. The bruised and dirty girl yanked it, but the object never faltered. She ripped off the cloth, and her expression turned horrified. "No… RUN, BANKOTSU!" She screamed as the mirror began turning redder than blood.

"Huh?" He said stupidly, blinking in confusion.

The girl assassin ran at him, shoving him over as the mirror shot out a huge beam, slicing a path in the trees for miles. 'Why is she trying to save me?'

Wincing at the poison stirring in her blood, Kagome rubbed a cut on her cheek, swallowing the bright blue herb in her mouth, forsaking the horrid bitter taste followed by fire in her blood. "Ack!" She choked, falling to her knees, spitting out the herb. "Kuso! It's not working!"

"Murderer." The soft voice of the girl came out as a pinning accusation.

Kagome felt her body burn, and she whimpered, before realizing what she did. "What have you done to me?" She yelled, eyes flaring. "The Kokoro herb did nothing…"

"Ah, yes. Kokoro herb. As long as you have my poison inside you, nothing can save you. Now come join us." A man stepped out of the shadows, and Bankotsu noted Kagome stiffen in anger. A snow white baboon pelt, blood red eyes peering out of eyeholes.

"NARAKU!" She hissed, yanking out a curved dagger, she whipped it at him, its whirling blade cutting the air.

He stood still. "You may have escaped my death spell, and saved the one… Jakotsu… But you will be mine yet." He blurred at the last second, hands encircling her throat. Bankotsu stood shocked. 'That's where those knives came from… She saved him… And I was so nasty…' He felt guilt in the pit of his gut.

"Shut up! What… did you… do… to the… jewel?" Kagome choked out.

"SILENCE!" Her blood burned again, and she hissed in pain and frustration. "Come now. Kanna, finish him off."

"Yes master." The mirror glowed pale white, gleaming, and suddenly Bankotsu felt something drift out of his grasp. Shouting in anguish, he fell to his knees, hand shakily reaching for his soul.

Something in her snapped, and Kagome flipped up the knife, enlacing it with miko power, slicing at the man's throat. He dropped her, dodging it, and she winced. Seeing the soul fly from Bankotsu, her eyes turned red completely, and all she could remember was the feeling of blood flowing over her hands.

o.O.o.O

Growling, this new Kagome grinned and transformed, looking the same as when Bankotsu battled her, but her eyes glowed red, pain forgotten. She charged, lightning fast, feet thudding lightly on the ground, appearing next to Kanna in a fraction of a second, braid lashing.

"So he means something to you eh?" The man she called Naraku lazily said. "Kanna hold it." The girl stopped, and Kagome's eyes began to flicker back to normal, body staying in battle mode.

"What? Did I do something?" She snapped, "I can't remember the last half minute. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" She appeared next to Naraku, holding the knife to his throat.

"You don't want to do that."

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" Kagome screamed back at him.

"Because I can kill him at any moment," Her brought his hand up and snapped. The girl started up the mirror.

"Why would I care about that bastard?"

Naraku's eyes widened considerably. "You two aren't lovers?"

"Bingo." Her voice was cold, hard. "Don't you dare say that ever again, or I will make sure you never live another day."

Bankotsu was beet red, forgetting the fact that his soul was halfway gone. "Yeah, after all, we hate each other's guts!"

Kagome whipped her gaze to him, and Naraku grinned. "I'll have to thank you there… Bankotsu." He jumped onto the girl, pushing a blade at her throat. "After I kill her, that is." He increased his force, and Kagome gagged.

"Damn bastards you two are!"

Naraku just smiled evilly.

"R-Rei Chikara! (strength of the soul)" Kagome whispered, and a white mist flew at Bankotsu, soaking into him. Suddenly, Kanna's mirror cleared, and Bankotsu saw his soul withdraw from within it.

"What!" Naraku scowled, and he glared at Kagome. "What did you do, wench!"

"Heh. Shut up, monkey!" She forcefully shoved her long legs under his stomach, heaving up with all her might. Naraku flew up (lol) into the air, and she leapt up, doing a roundhouse kick, knocking him into the trees.

"Kanna." He commanded.

The girl floated away from Bankotsu, and toward the violent girl. "Look deep within my mirror… Bane of the world. Deep." Kanna's eerie voice rang out, and she positioned herself in front of Kagome.

"No!" Bankotsu heard himself cry it out, even though he didn't know why he did so.

Kagome smirked, wiping a thin line of blood from her mouth. "Just try. I have no soul."

'What?' Bankotsu's mind screamed. 'She can't…'

Kanna's mirror reflected Kagome, the nice, calm girl, eyes opening. Kagome felt her eyes glowing red again… She closed her orbs.

"Guess all's not what you thought." Naraku hissed.

"Guess again!" Kagome opened her eyes. They glowed navy blue, matching the pointed cross on her forehead. The girl in the mirror closed her eyes, and the mirror shattered.

Getting up and limping to Shinku Eitai, Kagome stated, "I have no soul… Because of him." She pointed, her slender finger pinning Bankotsu. "Yes, you. You killed my family."

"But… I didn't!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Tell me. Why should I believe you? I saw you!"

"Perhaps your eyes were deceived…" Naraku laughed as Kagome slipped into darkness.

o.O.o.O

Kagome leapt up, her head looking from side to side. 'Huh? I feel fine…' All traces of poison seemed to have vanished, and she sat back, surrounded by the fragrance of Sakura blossoms. 'Well, I ain't complaining.' She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. In that flash of a moment, her world turned upside down.

'Not again!' Groaning, she saw she was high above, in the dark and ominous clouds, only it was different. Not being able to place what was wrong, Kagome tensed up and shifted over a bit, craning her neck to see the figures running below her. The cloud dropped, to a height where she could see perfectly.

It was her. Surrounded by her family and fellow assassins. On the night they were killed. And all she could do was watch.

"Mama!" The little girl cried, being pulled away by the current of assassins moving out to battle.

"You ought to be more careful," A hand yanked her out gently, and glancing up, the girl saw a smiling but stern older brother. Lowering her gaze, she mumbled the words sadly.

"Yes, Souta. I should be more careful." Her brother's face turned from stern to a broad smile, and her bent down, taking her hand and leading her to their parents.

"Here she is, mother!" He called out, oblivious to the terror-stricken looks of assassins nearby.

"Hush, boy! Do you want them to come?"

"Huh?" Puzzled, Kagome released her brother's hand and walked up to the assassins.

"Who's them?"

She received no answer, the fearful assassin's shrinking away in terror. "They're here!"

Chaos rang through the camp, spreading a blanket of fear over every being, trampling any remaining calmness, and fires sprang up everywhere. "Kagome!" A sharp voice called, and the older Kagome nearly sobbed at what was to happen. "Ka-" The voice cut off, and a fairly small silhouette appeared on the horizon, a large object over its shoulder.

"That's right. Run. Run like the beasts you are!" The cold and hard voice rang out, and Kagome hissed in recognition. Bankotsu. Fists clenched until they were white, Kagome hopped off the cloud, heedless of the mammoth drop below. Landing hard, she shook the numbness from her limbs, parting the crowd like butter in a vain attempt to reach him.

"Miss!" Someone had latched onto her arm, and Kagome gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Help me! I can't find my child! She's about five years old…" Shock hit Kagome, and she saw the dirt covered woman was her mother.

Terribly shaken, Kagome nodded, going from house to house, dodging embers. "Yo Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" It was strange, looking for herself, and at last she saw a collapsed figure in the shadow of a magnolia tree, being pulled at by a little boy and a preteen.

"Get up, Kagome! We have to go!" The teen whimpered, tugging at his sister. A desperate look came over his face, and he said, "Mother won't forgive me if something happens to you!"

Kagome rushed over, picking up the minute body. "This is Kagome, right?" Freezing in shock, she realized that her voice was that of the one who saved her, and she had said the same words. "What's happening to me?" She whispered before taking off, two youngsters in tow.

"Miss Eitai! Miss, your children!" Again, the voice that was not hers shouted out.

"Thank Kami!" The woman rushed over as a man came up, taking the woman by the hands.

"Koi, the one is coming at us. I will stay, stay and protect you. But promise me, if anything happens, you will run! Promise me!" Nodding with a watery smile, the woman took her children by the hands, the other little boy following.

"Yes?"

"C-Can I come with you? I c-can't find my mommy!" The woman's eyes softened. She had a soft spot for children.

"Come on then." She put the little girl around her shoulders. Taking the two boys by the hand.

"RUN! RU-" The voice of Kagome's father rang out, and looking back from the floating clouds, she saw the same figure, birds cawing and taking off, scattering to the four corners of the world.

"Otokooya…" Kagome felt herself lose control again as her sight bled redder than Bankotsu's blood.

o.O.o.O

"What did you do to her!" Bankotsu yelled, swinging Banryuu in a wide arc, tearing up the earth around Naraku.

"What is it to you? Why should you care? You should thank me. After all, you hate her, don't you?"

The words stuck to Bankotsu, and her pondered it. 'D-Do I have feelings? No. It must be guilt.'

"You must be VERY guilty then." Naraku chuckled as Bankotsu looked mildly surprised. "Yes, I can see all that goes on inside your mind."

Glaring, Bankotsu ignored the 'I can see everything in your mind,' statement and bombarded the chuckling man with a question. "What happened to her before?" He nodded with his head toward the unconscious Kagome as the baboon shifted his gaze to his face.

"Tell me why I should tell you."

"Because I asked nicely, and this little kid has a big attack weapon that could slice your head off." Bankotsu said sweetly, brandishing Banryuu with a flounce. Weighing his options, Naraku decided it was best to answer.

"She lost control. It will only get worse and worse until she can find her soulmate." Considering this enough information, Naraku's thin lips snapped shut.

"And what happens when she finds her soulmate?" Bankotsu prompted, patting the long, shimmering blade of his halberd. Naraku hissed in annoyance.

"What is it to you?"

Blue-green eye twitching, Bankotsu retorted, "What about you, monkeyturd(oooh. Sounds familiar.)! Why do you hunt her?"

Sighing, Naraku whirled away, his harsh whisper carried on the wind. "Because. She can either save the world, or destroy it. I must prevent the discovery of her soulmate, or else I will fail. Will you join me, Bankotsu?" He turned, the dark eyeholes burning a hole in Bankotsu.

"What do I owe you, monkey?"

Smiling, Naraku saw right threw his 'I-don't-care-what-you-do!' attitude. "The girl…" He began slowly, "For you."

"Why in all the hells would I do that? I barely know her!" Bankotsu shouted, hands clenched tightly around the wrapped handle of Banryuu.

Naraku chuckled, and he turned away. "I shall be in the middle of the forest, on the night of the new moon. Bring nothing with you. You shall give me your answer then. And…" He paused. "You will feel something for her. Bitchy as she is, trust me: you will feel something. Even with that tiny, black heart barely beating inside you. As do I. But sometimes we must ignore our hearts, when there is a greater purpose." He left, the mysterious girl following him.

"Ugh. Just great! Everyone thinks I'm in love with a bitchy girl I don't even know!" He kicked her limp arm, and getting no response, he groaned irritably. "Great! The guys'll tease me forever about bringing home a gal!" He braced himself to pick up a deadweight, reaching out to sling her over his shoulder. "But… I can't just leave her here." 'Joy, I'm becoming a knight in shining armor. I'm SUPPOSED to be the villain, but now I'm the good guy.'

He sighed. "What's the world coming to when an assassin has to carry a bitchy girl back to his tent…" Reaching out, he pulled her over to him.

He picked her up by her waist, and was shocked to feel how light she was. 'Does she even eat?' He experimentally tossed her from hand to hand (how rude!) as he walked back to the camp. 'She's like a feather!'

"Bankotsu?" He nearly jumped, flushing at being caught in the act of tossing a girl.

"Uhh…."

"I don't wanna know." Jakotsu sighed, shaking his head at the disgrace of his beet red brother, walking off.

o.O.o.O

Kagome felt her eyes go red again, and she couldn't see anything. 'Kuso! It's getting worse!' All she could feel was lust for the blood of the tiny Bankotsu. "Wait!" A tiny voice cried, latching onto her leg, oblivious of this self-risk. "I never got to thank you!"

Amazed, Kagome felt her eyes go back to their usual brilliant sapphire, and she cocked her head, spotting a little girl dangling from her shapely leg. Herself. 'I was always reckless… Just never really noticed how reckless…'

Smiling, she detached the girl and smiled. "You're welcome… Kagome." The dirty girl beamed before taking off after her mother and brother. "What am I to do… Is it possible to stop the slaughter? I can't save father… But what about mother… Souta…" Head bowed, she jogged after the broken family. 'If I can't do anything, the least I can do is help."

She arrived at the clearing she knew they would come to, and leaned against a tree, waiting for the group. 'There they are… That means Bankotsu should be coming right about… NOW!' She leapt out, facing the small figure. "Move." It demanded, a squeaky, high voice, not having developed yet. Kagome nearly burst out laughing, imagining the present Bankotsu squeaking.

Her face turned dark, and she said simply, "I cannot let you pass. You are not to destroy her… my family."

"And who the hell would you be?" Suddenly, the small Bankotsu transformed into the one she knew in the present.

Eyes narrowing, Kagome's lips formed the words. "The bane of the world." The opposing teen let out a laugh.

"Laugh all you like. Odori no za Doragoro." His laughter died as the huge dragon of wind roared up before him, ripping up young trees, roots and all. "You should not have crossed my path. Raikou." Forked lightning zoomed around the clearing, blending in and out of the wind dragon.

Closing her eyes, Kagome formed a ball of blue miko energy in her left palm, eyes snapping open. She hurled it at the startled teen, who got his sleeve burned off.

"Bastard! That was my best yukata!"

Kagome nearly fell over before replying, "So. You will fight for garments, yet not family. What a loser!" She muttered the last phrase under her breath.

He attacked, swinging the large halberd in a deadly arc, and thinking she had avoided the worst, Kagome touched down. "Tsk. Tsk. All talk, no action. I expected as much." Bankotsu grinned as the earth tore itself open around Kagome, who shrieked, plunging down into darkness once more.

o.O.o.O

Still bright red, Bankotsu shifted the girl onto his broad shoulder, mumbling about not blushing. He frowned, his gaze drawn to the girl, her lids scrunched as in pain, and unconsciously, he walked slower, more carefully. 'What the hell has this bitch done to me?' He relaxed his eyes, closing them, gaze turned skyward. 'Naraku might be right, but there is NO way in HELL that I would do a swap for the girl!'

He continued to walk slowly down the long and winding path to Fort Shichinitai, brain wandering. For if he had paid attention, he would have easily sensed something slithering through the ferns, following them slowly, but surely.

o.O.o.O

"Can't believe I lost to that bastard!" Kagome screeched, plunging her fists at no certain object. Come to think of it, it was completely dark. Suddenly, sunlight blasted full force into her eyes, and she rubbed them angrily.

Glancing around, she noted she was in the clouds once more, jumping off and looking around, she saw yet another heartbreaking sight. Herself, inching slowly toward her. "Miss… Help me. My mommy…"The girl trailed off, and lay still, exhausted.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Kagome moved rapidly through the ferns and undergrowth, coming to a halt in the clearing. There stood her mother, signature stance, and Bankotsu, halberd glinting. Suddenly, his eyes flashed. "YOU! BANE OF THE WORLD! I THOUGHT I FINISHED YOU OFF!"

Abandoning his former opponent, he charged at her. "Can't leave well enough alone, ne? I ain't complaining." She whipped out a katana, rapidly striking at the air, large flying blue blades flying out. Dodging skillfully, her opponent leapt away, twisting out of the field of death. "Go." She commanded the woman, who's eyes were watery. "Now is no time for sentiment. Go… mother."

Gasping, the woman bowed her head before fleeing to her children. A single phrase floated to her ears. "Kagome… Forgive me, bane of the world…"

"Pay attention!" Bankotsu snapped, striking at her, the blade landing on her armor. "That was a warning!"

"Keh. I don't need a warning. I live for danger." She lunged, sweeping him off his feet with the halberd in her right hand.

"Wha-?"

Grasping him by the throat, she forced her face down, next to his. "Tell me, how does it feel to die, by my hands, Bankotsu?" Suddenly, she noticed something. This was not Bankotsu. The eyes were violet. "WHAT!" She screamed as someone slashed her side.

"Pay attention, to me and only me, Kagome!" Bankotsu barked, swinging his arm back for the final blow.

o.O.o.O

"Huh?" He felt something gush out of her side, and glancing at his hand, he saw blood. "I don't remember this wound before…" His voice trailed off, before he saw cuts and bruises appear everywhere on her body. "What's going on?"

o.O.o.O

"Damn you!" Kagome cursed, nursing the large cuts and bruises inflicted by Bankotsu. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"What's going on… Kagome?" And she began to wake, out of the slumber of nightmares, until she felt something hold her back.

"You can NEVER escape me! I'll be here… In your dreams! Haunting you!" It was Bankotsu, with blood red eyes, katana raised. He brought it down many more times, crimson spilling, before hissing. "Someone must really need you to defy me! I'll be here always! Always…" The voice faded, and she woke, lurching up.

o.O.o.O

"Kagome! You're awake!" Jakotsu's delighted voice sang out into the small room.

"How… did I get here?" Kagome asked groggily, mind not comprehending anything. Jakotsu raised a brow.

"You can't remember? Bankotsu brought you here. BAAANKOOOTSUUU!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "SHE'S UP!"

The annoyed assassin walked into the room, scenting the thick smell of blood. "What happened? I smell blood again. Fresh." He strode over to the 'bitchy girl', and he stared good and hard.

Uncomfortable, Kagome reached instinctively for Shinku Eitai, shocked to not find it. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY HALBERD!" She thundered in Bankotsu's sensitive ear, her throat regretting it.

"It's in the other room." Bankotsu's eyebrow was thoroughly twitching now, and he pointed. A weak source of heat passed by him, and he frowned in annoyance. "You. Are. Not. To. Move." He stated grumpily, until he opened his orbs and saw the large bloodstains on her washed yukata.

"What did you do now?"

"Absolutely. Nothing." She mocked him, walking past the rice paper screen, its elegant and swirling herons curving gracefully around her silhouette. She came back, weapon in hand, and demanded, "So. Why the HELL am I here, bastard?"

"Sholdn't you thank me?" Bankotsu growled.

"Nope."

His eyebrow was gonna get a lot of twitching done today. "Listen, bitch…"

"Silence! Someone is watching…" Kagome whispered, and Bankotsu laughed.

"I would have sensed it." Kagome stayed alert, though, the only one knowing that someone was watching her every move.

"They're coming…" She whispered softly.

A/n: Whee! 9 pages! I really hope I get some reviews. I'm so sad!

**Next Chapter:**

**What's been following Kagome, and why can't Bankotsu sense it? Kagome struggles to defy his orders, but will she escape before she is forced to tell her tale? Will Kagome fall prey to the tricks of naraku? Exactly WHO is her soulmate? No one ever said 'bonding time' between Kagome and bankotsu had to be a pretty sight, but that's awful! (covers eyes) Will sparks fly, or will they clash swords in a death match once more?**

**Next Chapter of:**

**Paths of Moon and Flame: Shinku Eitai:The Souls's Strangled Cry**

Vocab:

Kuso- shit

Raikou- lightning

Odori no za doragon- wind of the dragon

Explaining thingie:

Yep, ANOTHER dream state thing for Kaggy!

Ya, monkeyboy likes kaggy (who obviously hates him)

Bankotsu was taking her back to the fort during most of her 'dream'

**All I can think of, question me and REVIEW! I'm beggin' you!**

**-darkenedmoonlightflame and company (sess and ban)**


	5. The Soul's Strangled Cry

A/N: I'm so happy right now! I got a review! (beams and dances with kotsu) Oh yes, my quotes for Kagome or Bankotsu (at the start of chapters) ARE MINE! THEY ARE MY PROPERTY, AND IF YOU STEAL THEM, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND REPORT YOU! Ahem, anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha. But the quotes and writing are mine.

**Polls:**

**Get to work with that kag/ban? (grins like an idiot.) Gonna heat things up anyway!**

**Put a bankotsu/kagome/jakotsu (the fight over kag of course.) triangle?**

**Put a ban/kag/hiten? (probably gonna be one, seeing as hiten likes kag already… but its fun to vote!)**

**Get to work on the awesome effects and action I've been putting together in my weird brain? (obviously this'll happen anyway, but again with the participation thing. I'm seeing who really reads the an)**

Gwnywvear: Thank you SO much for reviewing! And I'm ecstatic that you liked the chapter! (winks) Hope you keep on reviewin'! So here you go, the next chapter…

Paths of Moon and Flame: Shinku Eitai 

**Chapter 4**

**The Soul's Strangled Cry**

'I have been mocked. Jeered at. Called weak. And… I was. And I am thankful for it. It drove me. For what I am now, I never would have thought about it, all those years ago. But yet, here I am, a murderer. Guilt cannot touch me, for as they say, I have no heart. Perhaps it will be different when my soulmate is found. But until then, I remain, Kagome. The girl assassin. The bane of the world. And I love the feeling.'

o.O.o.O

A harsh, high-pitched shriek penetrated the strained silence, and Kagome frowned. "I suggest you get your ass up, Bankotsu." She dug the handle of Shinku Eitai into the moist grass, and began inching toward the large Sakura tree on the hill overlooking the gardens at the edge of Fort Shichinintai. She sighed, and taking a deep breath, braced herself and launched up, the sturdy handle of her halberd making a sharp crunching noise when it came in contact with the pink Sakura blossom-coated grass.

"And why the hell would I listen to you?" Snorting, Bankotsu raised his gaze to meet hers. "Do tell."

"Feh. I don't give a damn if you rotted in hell." Wheeling, Kagome pushed a sudden overwhelming feeling of melancholy at his distrust deep into her mind, submersing it in the dark memories. She glanced back to glare before slowly sliding into the tree, branches rustling in the wind, whipping away her plain white tie. 'Damn it.' She growled low in her throat, watching the tattered cloth float away. 'Now my hair'll get in the way…'

Sighing, she tucked a few loose strands behind her ear, as the gentle wind came and lifted her hair, swirling it in a dance. 'Joy, knots.' She slid a long, silky black satin ribbon from the fold of her yukata, tying her long hair into a high ponytail, the soft strands floating about her face. She took a few moments to do a check on her weapons, accounting each of them before adjusting her arm and leg guards. She checked her shoulder guard as well, dusting off the beat up swirled fern appreciatively.

Spotting a small, glassy pond, she slid carefully out of the tree, limping with her halberd over to it. Grimacing at her reflection, she knelt down, and washed away what she could, happening to be around ¼ the grime of the day, leaving a healthily tanned face with bright cerulean eyes... Still covered in dirt, grime, and crimson blood. 'Much better… But definitely not too hot. Good. The last thing I need is for people to drool while I'm fighting.'

Noiselessly, she cupped her hands in the shape of a heart and captured some silvery water, staring at her reflection before bringing it to her lips. 'I never want to be thought of as 'just some woman' again.' She hissed and slashed out Shinku Eitai, the silver blade whipping through the waters, destroying her reflection. The silvery droplets sprayed everywhere, and in each of them was a plain and ordinary Kagome, smiling back, the same heartbroken smile. 'Never again…'

She wheeled, coming face to face with Bankotsu. "Woman," He said slowly, as if she was stupid, "Can you tell me where that bitchy warrior went?"

Cerulean eyes wide with faint surprise, Kagome remembered her long wavy hair was tied into a high ponytail with a soft ribbon, and her navy cloak was wrapped around her. "Can't remember where you left her?" She asked in a high, squeaky voice, playing the part of a foolish girl.

"'Fraid not, pretty lady." He did a double take. 'Familiar. Definitely. But too pretty for anyone I know, even covered in that filth.'

'What a STUPID flirty idiot!' Kagome's mind screeched as she watched him study her as though she were a possession.

"Well then…" She switched back to her normal alto voice, sneaking in a bit of huskiness. "That's too bad, Bankotsu. Better luck next time, bastard." Winking and smiling dazzlingly over his shoulder to Jakotsu, she strode past him, hair gliding behind her. "Yo Jakotsu! Do you have a tie? I think I've lost mine…"

"Sorry Kagome. I'm a guy now, remember?" Rolling her eyes, the girl assassin walked over slowly and lazily, limping a bit, the poison resurfacing. The spicy scent teased her nostrils, and she switched directions, walking over to the center of the gently sloping hill, reaching out for the Kokoro herb.

"Maybe it'll work if Naraku's not here…" She muttered, unaware of Bankotsu's puzzled orbs boring a hole into her back. Flicking a silver knife up from her left armguard, she severed the sprig, placing it cautiously into her mouth. Hesitantly, she chewed, awaiting the painful burst of poison. Nothing.

"Blech!" She swallowed rapidly, turning pale with the bitter taste. "But hey. I feel a hell of a lot better!" She got up, stretching happily. Slinging the sleek halberd over her shoulder, she jogged back up the hill, allowing the bad-tasting herb to work its magic.

"Off that ass, Jakotsu!" She called out, adding, "It's gonna be here any second." The young man hopped to his feet, dusting off the pale yellow yukata. Brushing off Jakotsutou, he watched his friend tense up, and he readied the whirling blades.

'Damn! The poison's back full-force!' Kagome thought frantically, as she waited in growing silence, pain nibbling unbearably at her sanity. The sky darkened into a blackish blue, lightning crackling into the ground around them.

"Hya!" Suddenly a medium-sized object plummeted from the sky, and Kagome shifted smoothly into her battle mode, transforming in a fraction of a second, painfully ignoring the searing poison coursing through her veins. Blue pointed cross glowing, she readied some miko power in a palm.

"Yo, Kagome!" A deep, masculine voice called out, and Kagome's cerulean orbs widened. "Got your hair tie!"

"Yo." She replied, calm and relaxed, slender raven eyebrow twitching. 'Hiten.' Sighing in annoyance, she mentally counted down. 'Whew. What a day. Naraku AND Hiten. Ugh.'

"You… Know this youkai?" Bankotsu asked, skeptical as Hiten merely glared away.

"I don't owe you any answers." Kagome mocked him.

"Come on, Kagome. I tried to get here sooner, but something followed me. I tried to backtrack on it, but no luck. Whaddya say?" Her commander looked from her to the order of the forest west of them, its trees sparkling in the fading sun.

"Why do you ask when you know the answer?" She smirked.

"Well… When you didn't come back to camp I thought something happened…" Hiten mumbled, blushing faintly, crimson eyes drooping in an embarrassed way. Trying to cover it up, the proud Thunder Brother grinned a mischievous grin and blew a few raven pointed bangs from his face. Kagome smiled a warm, dazzling smile at him. 'Why doesn't she smile like that at me?' Bankotsu found himself thinking.

"Thanks for worrying, but no damn demon can get the best of me!" Fire danced in her sapphire eyes, and she flicked the thick raven braid over her shoulder. "Naraku's miasma or not, I'm game. Let's move."

"Got ya, Kags. So, what formation?" Hiten smirked and looped an arm around her shoulder, blue-glinting thunderpike slung over his other broad shoulder.

"Up for something new, Hiten?" Kagome asked her buddy, returning the arm and shifting Shinku Eitai.

"Hell yea."

"Good. Cause no is not an option. Freestyle? Better be ready for a challenge. We'll base it on the person." Kagome patted the commander on the back of his blackish armor before stretching out her hand.

"Wha?"

"Ahem. Tie." Flushing, Hiten fumbled around, finally withdrawing a snow white ribbon from the folds of his yukata. "Thanks." Kagome slid out the black silk ribbon and placed it between her white teeth. She quickly managed to braid her long hair, flipping it over her shoulder to tie it with the slightly dirty tie.

Smiling gently, she turned her softened gaze out to the fields of flowers and forests surrounding the small sloping hill. Hiten fixed his gaze on her, noticing her rugged beauty fit with the flowers.

Bankotsu growled, a deep noise in his muscular chest, as he nailed the demon in his thoughts, glaring. 'What's so great about a demon, anyway!' He observed the handsome guy. Intelligent but ruthless and dangerous crimson eyes were the center of a well-tanned face. Deep silky raven hair, powerful body. 'Ugh. I already hate 'im.' His armor consisted of bright orange armguards, blackish breastplate, with pale blue sashes floating about.

He looked at his face again to find the thunder demon observing him in the same, cold and hostile manner. The 'high and mighty' demon strode over. 'Geez. He walks like he owns the world.' "Let's get this straight." He began in his deep masculine voice, using a hushed tone so Kagome wouldn't overhear. But she could. "I don't want you near Kagome. You've already killed her family. I don't want to see her in any more pain. So, you make one move on her, and my pike goes through your gut. My eyes are on you."

He turned, and walked over to Kagome. 'So. He's in love.' The thought sucked the amusement in Bankotsu's mental tone out and he growled again. 'I'd consider attacking him if he weren't so weak of a demon.' Snorting, the assassin rotated his arm, getting the rippling muscles stretched and ready for action.

"Here in ten. Looks like we got ourselves a big guy, Hiten." Kagome's smooth alto voice rang out perfectly clear, and she shifted into her stance, Hiten behind her. "Get ready, Hiten." The thunder youkai nodded, blood red eyes glinting with the thought of battle. "I trust you came alone and were not followed by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or Kouga?"

"I came solo."

"Good. They squabble too much. Here comes the big one."

The earth shook and began to crack and split around them, and Kagome and Hiten smiled a secret smile. A huge beast blundered out with inhuman speed, catching Jakotsu offguard. Recovering rapidly, he hurled his many blades in a deadly dance, but the seemingly dumb creature easily avoided them. Kagome hissed in recognition. "Goshinki!"

The huge purple demon turned, giving Kagome a full glimpse of Naraku's incarnation. Completely violet, the beast had blood red eyes, a cream mane, long winding horns, and a gaping mouth filled to the brim with sharp teeth. "Ah, Kagome." It began in its horrid voice, eerie and warped, "I've been searching for you. Come... Yes, come, and I shall kill you. It need not be painful." A large, violet-clawed hand reached out.

Kagome glared. Her shoulders hunched, and her eyes began glowing navy blue with hatred, pointed cross blinding to the eye. Her form glowed bright with energy, and she whispered, "Don't you touch me."

The huge wave of energy blared out, shooting skyhigh. Her eyes flickered back to sapphire, and the wave slowly dissipated, gathering itself into a sturdy longbow and quiver.

"Mere woman, your arrows cannot harm my flesh!"

"Then you do not know of Kagome!" Hiten yelled, power surging through his veins as the air around him crackled with lightning before blaring up in a deathtrap.

"You cannot deceive me. I can see into the depths of your mind."

"Just try, bastard. Oh yea, be sure to tell Naraku I enjoyed his poison, I'll come after him. But it's too bad you'll be DEAD!" Kagome formed an arrow, lacing it with miko energy before releasing it in an ever-widening, deadly path. Goshinki stood still calmly as the arrow thudded into his left arm.

"You cannot destroy this flesh of Naraku."

"Have you ever asked about the time I killed him from the neck down, then?" She released again, the arrow laced with more power, tunneling through the right side of his chest, leaving a clean hole. "Well, that kills off your theory." Kagome retorted, eyes flaring. "Ready, Hiten?"

"You bastard!" A voice yelled from off the field. "You tried to ditch me!" Inuyasha blundered into the battlefield. "'Sup Kags. Whoa. Blades of Blood!" Dripping red blades whirled and sliced through the air, ripping toward Goshinki. Calmly, the big brute sped away from the line of fire, blocking them all with his crossed forearms.

"Solo, eh?" Kagome glared. Hiten laughed nervously. "Get ready, Inuyasha."

"Already was BORN ready." Inuyasha sprinted over to her, flanking her other side while Goshinki chuckled in amusement. "Shut the hell up, bastard!"

"I WILL BREAK YOU, KAGOME!" Goshinki roared, deafening blasts of sound making light dance in her eyes.

It hadn't moved, and Kagome felt a huge force slam into her mind, as though someone were trying to snap her in two. She knelt, clutching her reeling head. Bankotsu strode over, putting an iron grip on her shoulder. "Get up."

'Steel walls. Steel walls. I am ice. You have no soul, pull it together girl!' She sat up suddenly, reaching for Shinku Eitai. 'He can't kill me if I kill him first.'

"You BASTARD! YOU DARE TOUCH MY MIND! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" Her shoulders hunched, and her eyes began glowing navy blue with hatred, pointed cross blinding to the eye. Her form glowed bright with energy, and she whispered, "Don't you touch me."

Bankotsu's grip seemed an impossible fortress of steel and ice, as she turned and snapped at him, "Let me go, bastard! You'll regret it!"

"Hell no."

Kagome felt her eyes turning back to her normal sapphire color. "Just go. Go and leave us. Like everyone else I've known does."

"No. And that's the answer, bitch." Kagome snarled, and she whipped a hand toward Goshinki, an alien force moving her arm. Feeling energy crackle up and down through her veins, her lips moved.

"Kaze no Kizo." Her eyes glowed blue, and to his great surprise, Bankotsu felt his pointed cross glow blue-green, his thick pointed bangs flaring wildly.

"What's going on?" He yelled, waving a hand in Kagome's face.

"What the hell? Err… Just… Shut up!" Suddenly, bright waves and swirls of blue and yellow power flew toward the startled youkai, pouring out of Kagome's hand, disintegrating the body of Goshinki and pouring blood on the assassin group. When the fires had died down, Kagome turned and glared. "What did you do to me, Bankotsu?"

"Absolutely nothing!" The assassin screamed back in her face, before calming. "And that little show of yours was nothing. NOTHING! IT MEANS NOTHING!"

"True." Kagome agreed. "But I, for one, need a bath." She looked pointedly at her blood-covered garments. '

"That wench just duplicated MY second best attack through her HAND!" Inuyasha quirked a thick black brow and inspected the girl assassin. "You sure as hell don't look too hot. You really need a bath." Wrinkling his nose, his warm amber eyes flared with disdain. "Feh, for all that showy stuff, I expected a hot girl. Only scruffy little you, though."

Kagome's sapphire eyes narrowed as her hand whipped back and she slapped him hard, sending him crashing into a boulder on the opposite side of the clearing. "Watch your tongue, for next time, you might not have one." Inuyasha met her gaze steadily and angrily. She glared, and before long, the proud hanyou wilted under her force and brutality.

"Feh. Whatever, wench." Frowning, Kagome ignored him spuriously and inspected her hand, observing her palm closely. Staring at the source of the Wind Scar, Kagome couldn't find the cause of the sudden uproar. She rolled her eyes and slammed a fist into a boulder, leaving a large dent in the indignant stone.

'Hmm. Nothing is different. This'll take more observation.' Thoughts raced through her head as Hiten stretched and yawned lazily like a cat.

"Come back to the fort! After all, what about all that blood that you lost, Kagome? I don't really think you should be fighting." Jakotsu suggested happily, trying to relieve the tension wafting through the air. "Besides, you barely weigh anything. You could use some decent food. I'm not taking a no."

Flushing lightly with the 'weight' statement, Kagome turned to Hiten and Inuyasha before voicing, "Are they welcome there?"

"No." Bankotsu said flatly. "Apparently, you aren't either."

At the same time Jakotsu said a cheerful, "Yes!"

"Which is it?"

"YES!" Jakotsu yelled, covering up Bankotsu's grumpy no, clapping a hand over his sibling's mouth. "It's a yes." Hearing muffled cries of anger and threats coming from the assassin, Jakotsu laughed nervously and began dragging them back to Fort Shichinintai.

"Very well." Kagome stalked behind him, gently shoving Hiten and Inuyasha forward. "I shall return in a while. Don't come searching for me. I'll come when I wish." She turned on her heels, vanishing with the gentle wind.

o.O.o.O

Kagome gritted her teeth, and she ran at high speed, scurrying to get away from the confused group. "I need a bath. I don't want to be seen… What you don't know, you can't ask about." She screeched to a halt, stopping in front of an elegant cliff leading off of a gushing waterfall. "Perfect."

She climbed down the slick cliff, carefully sorting out the positions of her weapons, and finally, she reached the firm ground. She glanced around, before shuffling about, picking various herbs and flowers with intoxicating scents. 'My mother used to do this. Said it would come in handy one day…' A crystal tear streaked down her grime covered cheek, landing on the bouquet of good smells.

Ignoring it, Kagome ground up the flowers and herbs into a fine, smooth powder. 'Hmm…' She shifted, getting up, and picked the petals of the flowers and herbs. She smiled softly as she scattered the in the glassy hot spring, and was startled for a moment. 'I-I really smiled… The girl in the water… Is me. Smiling. I haven't smiled since my family died. But… I've been smiling more. Since I-I met Bankotsu."

The thought disturbed her, and she tossed out of her sight, concentrating on scattering the petals in the water. 'Ready.' Kagome sighed sadly and began pulling off her purple-black armor, before slipping out of her yukata and pants.

She stood there a moment, looking at her reflection, before diving into the warm waters. She scrubbed herself, digging away at the dirt and blood of the day with her nails. She frowned. 'I forgot to take the tie out.' She slowly pulled out the tie, sliding it through her silky hair, now matted and dull.

She extended her tan arm, reaching into her folded yukata to retrieve a bar of compressed rose petals. Softly, she rubbed at her tan skin until it shone. Only then did she carefully rinse the lathered bar and wrap it elegantly in fresh rose petals, in a grand, swirling design.

She smiled faintly, a heartbroken smile, watery eyes watching her reflection sway. Cuts, bruises, and gashed covered her body, all grim and fresh, blending with the old. "What is to become of me?" Her voice floated out gently, softer than the wind. Suddenly, a light flared out from her body, racing from her fingertips to her toes to her face, and back again several times. The light suddenly solidified, taking the shape of a dragon.

Her form glowed blue, and she closed her eyes gently, burying her face in a tanned hand, gently sobbing. The dragon raced around her form, trying to 'comfort' her, but failing horribly. Taking a deep breath, she irritably flicked away at the dragon before shifting, only to be followed.

She snatched the dirt-covered clothes, scrubbing away her frustration of the day. "Done." She said to nothing in particular. She just felt lonely and hollow in the silent clearing, dragon or no dragon.

Settling softly against a rough rock in the middle of the spring, she reached up and took the fine powder. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the water, letting her long hair float about her, resurfacing in the misty air. She poured the powders on her soaked hair, scrubbing and massaging her scalp roughly, until every last ebony-sapphire strand was covered. Dunking again, Kagome swum to the pounding waterfall, and she began rinsing out the 'soap.'

Closing her eyes, she leaned back into the rushing water, allowing it to wash over her entire body, before slowly wading back to her clothes and dragging them in, giving them a rough and thorough scrub with the powder, rose petals swirling in the glassy (and fairly dirty) spring.

Setting her clothes on the rock in the middle of the spring, Kagome seemed to simply fade into the soft mist, and she dozed off, glad for the relief from the pounding poison in her ruby blood.

o.O.o.O

"Perfect." The rough and cold voice rang in the air as he watched the beautiful woman doze off. "She will make a fine addition to our harem." Smiling to himself, he rubbed his callused hands together. "A very fine addition." Smirking, he shrunk back into the shadows to wait.

o.O.o.O

"Wonder what's taking so damn long with that wench…" Bankotsu strode lazily around his grounds, taking in the beauty of the rose gardens mildly. He felt out of place among the exotic colors and gentle exquisiteness. He shifted his walk to a brief gait, trotting out through the elegant red gate, symbolizing a shrine was nearby. He had always felt uncomfortable in the shadow of the looming red structure, assassin and feared leader or not. 'Darn. I went the wrong way.' He turned, annoyed at himself for zoning out again.

"Better get going to see this 'harem' thing. I have to see whether Renkotsu lied or not. Said he'd bring in a real catch." He smiled faintly before striding away, walking deliberately slow toward the dreaded shrine-gate, dreading the cooing women he would find in his fortress.

o.O.o.O

Kagome roused herself, a dreaded feeling harbored in the pit of her stomach. She cautiously glanced around through her barely opened eyes, before reaching for her dry clothes on the rock. She pulled them back into the glassy water, slipping into them, before wading ashore. She grabbed her arm, adjusting it carefully, calculating the odds of winning a battle she felt coming.

The blue light dragon began whirling around her excitedly, blurring around her body, lending her power and strength, drained as she was. Her pointed cross began glowing softly, then blaring out like a huge beam, bangs lashing around.

Gathering her possessions, she carefully tucked everything away into her yukata, balancing it all out. Securing her many shining weapons, she reached swiftly for Shinku Eitai, and swung it in a broad arc. Roaring up, the earth around the grinning figure tore itself to pieces, flaring up in a prison.

Dashing over in a blur, Kagome discovered the figure had escaped. She jerked violently as she felt something smack hard against the back of her neck, and it struck again hard on her temple. "Kuso to hell…" The words left her lips as a whisper, and she faded into a state of unconsciousness, and she embraced the darkness.

o.O.o.O (yes, I know this is annoying. And I apologize if it is especially annoying to you.)

Renkotsu smiled a bold, cunning grin. "Well, Bankotsu certainly can't say this one isn't pretty enough." He smirked and swung the unconscious woman over his shoulder. "And if he dislikes her, I shall take her myself." He broke into a mile-eating gait, and soon he approached the fortress of the Shichinintai, emerald grass fleeing before him.

He stopped suddenly, and the girl moaned and shifted. 'Damn. Not much time before she comes around feisty as ever. Man, this armor won't help win Ban over… But I can't stoop THAT low…' Renkotsu quickly hurriedly zoomed into the nearest hut, forsaking the owner. "Move." The man hurriedly scurried out, and the short-tempered assassin thrust out the limp body at a female servant. "Here. Change her into this." He tossed a kimono into the arms of an apprentice, and he was gone in a flash.

The bewildered maids wailed for a moment, then one spoke up. "If we displease Master Renkotsu, it will mean our heads." The rest snapped out of their daze, and slid the girl out of her clean clothes. "Poor girl," The maid sympathized, "She is probably the new harem girl. And no idea of it, too. From the looks, she is a trained warrior woman. No fat on her."

She elderly maid motioned to the deceptively slim, but strong body of Kagome. The others cooed their opinions as they elegantly dressed the unconscious girl, doing the best job they had ever done. "Master Renkotsu, sir, it is done. She is ready, sir." The elder maid spoke with the utmost respect, bowing until her forehead touched the cold wooden floor.

Snorting, Renkotsu slung her over his shoulder, ignoring the fact that the kimono slid up, revealing a well-toned and tan thigh. Zooming away, he rushed toward the blood red shrine-gate, knowing Bankotsu's dislike of it. He slowed and came to a grudging halt around the corner, slowly rounding the sharp corner and facing the impatient leader.

"What the hell took so damn long, Renkotsu? What was so special about that one girl over your shoulder?" In a line, stood many downcast women, spirits broken and dominated. All were pretty, but not the defiant and differently bold, beautiful woman Bankotsu yearned for. And his temper showed it, too.

"I don't see what I want, Renkotsu. Pinning your failing hopes on that wench there was a mistake that cuts my temper short. Better be special!" He stated calmly, patience wearing quite thin.

Smirking, Renkotsu boldly replied, "Different, she is. You tell me if she's good enough. If not, I'll have her, and make her mine. And soon, we'll overtake you, I can see what she possesses."

Furrowing his brow, Bankotsu snapped, "Just show her to me so I can get on with my life."

Mock bowing lowly, his fellow Shichinintai member smirked and siad, "As you wish, Your Mightiness." Waving his hand, Bankotsu rolled his eyes and advanced on the girl.

'Huh?' His brain stopped functioning when he saw the immense beauty in front of him. Her loose long raven hair flickered blue in the fading sunlight, turning from shade to shade, leaping from color to color. He reached a strong hand out, liking the feel of the soft, silky locks slipping through his fingers. Her eyes were closed, and he noted the dark lashes surrounding her eyes, accentuating them without taking over her face. She was tan, but not too tan as to be darker than he. Raising a brow, he noted the elaborate attire.

"Desperate, eh, Renkotsu?" It was an elegant, flowing kimono, navy blue kimono, with swirling white and pink sakura blossom trees embroidered boldly on the shoulders and chest. He smiled and noted the generous chest appreciatively. 'Renkotsu always finds generous women. Shame he's an annoying bastard with a sarcastic mouth.' The kimono came to mid-thigh, where it turned into a bright crimson, swirling around the long and shapely legs of the girl. The obi was blood red also, wrapped loose around her small waist, and tied into a careless knot, yet it only made the wild beauty seem more indomitable.

"Let me see her closer." Renkotsu surrendered his iron hold, and he smiled before administering a warning.

"Hold her tight, she likes to fight against the wind."

"No woman can escape me." Bankotsu replied irritably, waving away the warning. Suddenly, the eyelids of the girl scrunched, and lifted, revealing dazzling sapphire orbs. 'Wow. She's pretty. But nothing unusual.' His brain quickly corrected his slip-up.

"So…" The smooth, sexy alto voice slid out of her throat, and Renkotsu smiled, happily surprised. "It was you, bastard? You'll pay for my humiliation, Bankotsu!" Her furious eyes flared, molten gold amber specks dancing. "Give me that, you imbecile!" She snatched a heavy steel metal fan from Renkotsu's startled grasp, and hissed angrily.

"K-K-K-Ka-gome?" Bankotsu's calm, cool voice was startled and confused. He did a triple take. "Y-You c-can't be K-K-Kagome… Y-You're too b-beautiful…"

"Shut the hell up, bastard." Her eyes glowed blue, and her pointed bangs flared out, revealing a pulsing blue pointed cross. She transformed, silently praying to her brother and family for strength. When her eyes opened, she glared stiffly at Renkotsu, her obsidian crescent moon materializing on her right cheek, crimson streaks on her left. "And what part did this… whatever it is play?"

She observed Renkotsu, sitting on a deck of oak wood, and she began attempting to crouch down to his level, but failed miserably. "Damn dress." She snaked an arm out of the winding sleeve, and flipped up a long silver knife. She slit the sides of the dress, and crouched down to eyelevel with the man.

A pale green bandana was tied securely around his head, and he had large, stripe-like markings going up his cheeks. There was another strange mark on his forehead, seeming to resemble a twisted and split arrow in Kagome's eyes. His bold eyes showed a short temper and resentment, as well as being nearly pitch black. He had a black and green yukata, designs randomly placed.

His armor took on a fiery orange-red color, tied together with a purple sash. Armguards and leg guards were navy blue, and in one hand he held a huge flask of something. He smirked and huskily taunted her, "Checking me out, girl?"

Kagome's sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously. "You shall not 'joke' with this assassin."

"Heh." Renkotsu laughed and turned to Bankotsu, "You know this girl? Says she's an assassin! Funny, eh?"

"Shut up! Odori no za Doragon!" She swirled the fan in a wide arc, and whirling tornadoes slicing through the air. The whirling deathtrap zoomed about, wreaking havoc upon the section of the castle's grounds, and Renkotsu's sleeve tore off, floating away in the wind.

He turned, outraged.

"It would appear you two have common grounds. You are easily enraged by the injury of your clothing." The cold voice came from behind him, and he determinedly took a swig from the flask, swished it in his mouth and spewed it out. But instead of the liquid, there came flames, and only by deadly fast reflexes was Kagome able to spring away.

"Now you're in with the big boys, little girl. Watch your step." His voice betrayed no anger, but it raged inside his coal black pupils, whirling around.

"Just what I was going to say to you… little man. I have tricks as well." She smirked and disappeared, to the utter astonishment of Renkotsu. He whirled from side to side, craning his neck to glimpse her. "Pay attention, or regret it."

She materialized behind him, smashing in his armor with her fist, sending him skidding into a large oak tree. "Tired already?" She noted him panting remotely, before calmly crouching as he charged, an inferno of spewing flames. She smiled, and carelessly leapt high into the air, diving down at him.

"Grr…" He whipped out an orange katana, placing the flat against his palm, attempting to fend her off into the sky. She just smiled and with a single, effortless swipe split the sword. "Your tricks are quite good. But not good enough, for I shall win, and you shall suffer me!"

"Talk only gets you killed." She appeared from the behind, driving her blade, the thin katana, through his broad shoulder, rendering his arm immobile for the moment.

Gasping, Renkotsu hissed and popped up a silver blade laced with Mukotsu's poisons. "Have your own medicines." He swung his good arm back, clipping her chest.

"Damn dress." She hissed, and sprung away, clutching the area. "More poisons. Joy. As if Naraku isn't enough." She turned and glared, "I'll be dealing with you later." She calmly walked off, showing no hint of defeat, and Renkotsu began to wonder if it was HE who had been left in the dirt.

"Heh, that's one feisty bitch." He turned to his leader, "You agree, yes?" Getting no response, he quirked a brow. "Something wrong?"

"That's the second poisoning she's had today. Still walks off cocky asshole style, making you think you lost. Damn." Bankotsu allowed a gleam of satisfactory slide into his unwavering gaze. "Treats me like dirt."

"What?" Renkotsu sprang up. "Would you like me to eliminate her?"

"I'll deal with that personally if I feel the need to. Kami knows how many already want her head."

"What the hell did she do?" Renkotsu asked, skeptical of the beautiful, seemingly delicate, woman.

"Stole the Jewel and whooped my ass for one."

Renkotsu burst out laughing and doubled over. "You got beat… by her?" shaking his head, he slid into the shadows, sprinting after her. "Let's see if this is true." Bankotsu rolled his blue-green orbs and zoomed after his comrade.

o.O.o.O

They came upon her leaning against a rock, the rock Bankotsu had sat on earlier. She was facing in the other direction, and there was a blue light swirling around her, circling her clenched and extended fist. "Damn them! What do they know. Nothing." Turning calmly, she glared and eyed a shadow snaking along the ground. "Joy. Naraku just loves to get me when I'm down. That bastard's poison!"

Bankotsu walked over, placing a steeled hand on her shoulder. "Relax. It's just a shadow."

She tensed, whipping around. Her balled fist came into contact with his face, but he stood firm, ignoring the blood trickling down. "Damn you." She hissed, and her bangs flared. "It's Kageromeru and Jeromeru."

"Who and who?" Renkotsu asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Listen lady, let the big boys take care of this. Step aside."

"Not a chance in hell, pretty boy. Just walk away and play with your poison maker. Lucky chance that knife in your sleeve was." She turned away. "It's no shadow, and I'll show you. Soon as you give me back my armor and yukata, I'll show you. Damn men, no idea how awful dresses are." She limped away, back to the hut, where her mood changed rapidly.

She smiled a genuine smile at the maids, and Renkotsu allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his face. 'She looks beautiful when she smiles, but a demon when she hates. And hate she does.' She stepped out of sight, and he strained his ears. She was changing rapidly, slipping out of the silken kimono and into her fighting clothes. 'Hmm… She looks good, even in men's clothes. Pretty decent.'

She slowly walked up the hill, limping painfully at the poisons in her veins. She was in a bad mood now; she'd lost her tie again. She stomped the rest of the way and steamed over, untying the startled man's green bandana.

"What! Hey! That's mine!" He protested.

"You owe me one. I had it, but now I don't. So therefore, this is mine until I find mine." She slowly and carefully brought the emerald cloth under her hair, tying it firmly near the nape of her neck. She simply had to tolerate the fact that her long blue-streaked hair would whip her in the face later on.

'Kuso, I wish she wouldn't wear HIS clothes.' Bankotsu looked on in annoyance to the cheerful expression of Renkotsu to Kagome's irritated one. 'Glad she hasn't taking a liking to him. Wait. Why am I glad?'

"Now let's get that little bastard." She smiled, pointed cross glowing faintly.

A/N: Yes, this chappie was a dud. Not enough adjectives, stinky action. So sorry, but I need to get on with the plot. To make up for it, this was a 10-11 page chappie! **Anyway, I really appreciated the review I got, and I would love some more**!

**Next Chapter, Rei Chikara, Sentakushi no za Kokoro: (Strength of the Soul, Choices of the Heart)**

**All the stuff I have stupidly forgotten in this chapter. Who are these mysterious followers of Kagome? What! She's still being followed… But why can't Bankotsu sense it? Kagome is a defiant as ever, and she continues to attempt a wild escape, lashing out. In her desperate state, will she fall prey to the tricks of Naraku? And exactly WHO and WHAT is her soulmate? Does she even have one to play the legendary part? Or will he too, be sucked into her vortex of destruction, or will he discover her and take his role? What decisions will be made? What will be Bankotsu's reaction when the soulmate is revealed? Will they survive, hateful and spiteful, or loving?**

**Next Chapter **

**Paths of Moon and Flame**

**Rei Chikara, Sentakushi no za Kokoro (Strength of the Soul, Choices of the Heart)**

Vocab:

Kami- god

Kuso- shit

Yukata- shirt like garment for men (usually)

Kimono- dress like garment for women

Odori no za Doragon- Wind of the Dragon

Kaze no Kizo- Wind Scar

Explaining Thingy:

Yes, I'm being cheap on the adjectives and good ol' action. I apologize, and will try to fix it up dandy for the next chapter.

I'm going to try and put more sesshy and ban in my a/n's, so forgive me if it's not too good. They're complaining.

I hope you all liked this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW! 

**-darkenedmoonlightflame and company (sesshy and bankotsu)**


	6. Rei Chikara, Sentakushi No Za Kokoro

A/N: **This is to make up for my nonexistant fast update.**

**It's over 20 pages! **

Thank you so much! I have a review! But… I just found out that yukatas are girls clothes. So ignore all the yukata things earlier. It's haori's now. Sorry for the mix up.

**Tamia Eternity**: Thanx. XD

Here is a brief recap of what's to come (hopefully) in this chapter! Trying not to leave anything out. Heh.

**Next Chapter, Rei Chikara, Sentakushi no za Kokoro: (Strength of the Soul, Choices of the Heart)**

**All the stuff I have stupidly forgotten in last chapter. Who are these mysterious followers of Kagome? What! She's still being followed… But why can't Bankotsu sense it? Kagome is a defiant as ever, and she continues to attempt a wild escape, lashing out. In her desperate state, will she fall prey to the tricks of Naraku? And exactly WHO and WHAT is her soulmate? Does she even have one to play the legendary part? Or will he too, be sucked into her vortex of destruction, or will he discover her and take his role? What decisions will be made? What will be Bankotsu's reaction when the soulmate is revealed? Will they survive, hateful and spiteful, or loving?**

**Next Chapter **

**Paths of Moon and Flame**

**Rei Chikara, Sentakushi no za Kokoro (Strength of the Soul, Choices of the Heart)**

Now that that's done, let's get the party started.

Paths of Moon and Flame: Shinku Eitai 

**Chapter 5**

**Rei Chikara, Sentakushi no za Kokoro**

'I cannot truly remember the times of love in my life. I can only clearly remember the killer, hate, and death. I can only hope that when I come to the point of saving or destroying everything, that I make the right choice.'

o.O.o.O

Kouga shaded his icy blue eyes with his hand, blocking out the fierce rays of the setting sun raining down upon the mossy cliff. He sent his sharp gaze over the miles and miles of Sengoku Jidai, his tribe stretching lazily with their wolves behind him. His orbs narrowed slightly as he spotted smoke rising in the distance, and he called out in his normal husky voice, "I'll be back in time for the hunt, Ginta. Catch ya later."

He took a deep breath of the cool and crisp air before blasting off in a swirling tornado, feet pounding the ground. A cloud of blue-tinted dust and dirt flew around, generated from the power of the Shikon Shards imbedded in his legs and right arm. 'Kuso. Hope its not that bastard again…'

He unconsciously sped up his pace at the thought of Naraku and his despicable incarnations. 'Damn him, sending that… that… bitch to kill his tribe. Worse, bring them back to attack me! Their leader! Only to die once more.' He lowered his head until his scruffy ebony bangs shaded his eyes, continuing his rapid procession.

'Man, wonder who that girl was though. Pretty tough to knock ME over. Hmm…' He was soon lost in thought as to who (or what) the female ninigen was when he smacked into a soft object, and he let out a low growl. Kouga and the 'object' fell over, skidding a few feet, before regaining balance.

His icy blue orbs widened as he looked down, seeing a, no THE girl. 'Kuso to hell.' He was straddling her, and she was none too happy, a slim raven eyebrow twitching uncontrollably.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd…" Her voice sounded strained, and she sighed and shook her head. Balling up a fist, she began again, furious. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Reaching up, she smacked her fist towards his forehead, but Kouga anticipated this. He reached out and caught the tanned hand, flipping up and yanking her with him.

"Don't use that tone with me… uh, what was your name?" His voice dwindled as he stared at her, drinking in her beauty and ferocity.

"None of your business, Kouga!" She hissed, wheeling and snatching Shinku Eitai from the dusty lime-green grass.

"I enjoy a challenge, Ms. None-of-Your-Business. I won't hesitate to force it out of you." He smiled a charming smile, and deep down, far inside her black heart, Kagome felt a twinge of fear. She covered it up flawlessly, and Kouga smelt nothing. She was undetected.

"Go ahead. I'll deal with you later. I have better things to do." Her tone was haughty, arrogant and careless, as if she was dealing with a speck of dirt. "Hiten, hand me your thunderpike."

"Watch it, Kagome." He handed it gingerly to her, "It can spark you. Not used to you."

She simply smiled a bright smile at Hiten. "But it is."

Kouga's eyes narrowed to thin slits, and he suddenly released his angry words. "And pray, Kagome," He spat her name before continuing, "What better things do you have to do than speak to the Prince of the Northern Wolf Demon Tribe?"

Kagome smirked, and turned slowly toward him. "Plenty. As a matter of fact, I'm too busy for the likes of you!"

Kouga bristled and snarled, and he took a stride forward. Kagome just grinned and held out the thunderpike, whirling it expertly in an arc, fending off the pissed wolf demon. "I have things to do, better for you if you leave. They're already on my doorstep." She shifted the rotating weapon to her left hand, and fiery blue sparks began to fly. Continuing the twirling motion, she reached into her yukata and pulled out a small, circular container, similar to a small jewelry box.

"Kagome, this isn't the time to do makeup…" Jakotsu stated uncertainly, looking curiously at the box.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and glared softly. "This… is not makeup. It's my poison collection. Perfect. What! I'm out." 'Damn.' She slumped against a tree, highly angry at her lack of murderous poison powders. "I wonder…" She painfully slit the area on her chest where Renkotsu's knife had landed, allowing some blood to drip slowly and begrudgingly onto the edge of the thunderpike.

She reached inside her poison kit expertly and pulled out a leaf, tearing in two carelessly with her teeth. Wrapping half of the emerald shimmering leaf around her index finger, Kagome gently spead the blood around the end of the pike, the red blood beginning to thicken and turn black. 'Damn. This is too creepy. It's like in the dream of Naraku…' She shuddered quietly and flicked the leaf into an upright position, between the tips of her fingers.

"Burn it."

Renkotsu smirked. 'I could oh so accidentally burn her in revenge as a bonus.'

"Don't even try it, pretty boy. Or else you'll wish you'd never been born." Her low alto voice was cold and calculating, as if sizing him up for the grave already.

Scoffing, Renkotsu retorted, "Where'd you get an idea like that? You think I'm that dumb?"

"Actually, yes. And I can see it in your eyes. Don't lie to me, or else you won't live to tell another lie."

"Is that a challenge?" Renkotsu shouted back, his adrenaline pumping through his veins in anticipation of a battle.

"I have better things to do than fight every random twit who walks by. Now incinerate it before I shove it down your throat."

"Pushy aren't we-"

"Renkotsu, shut up if you want to live." Bankotsu snapped, irritated beyond normal from the bickering. Kagome stood coolly with her comrades, looking scornfully down upon the two teammates.

"Forget it." She said simply, calm and cool. "Your bandana is becoming a nuisance. Here." Thrusting the forest green cloth back at him, she turned abruptly and hurled the thunderpike at a fleeting shadow. Silence ensued, and nothing emerged, except for a broad smirk on Renkotsu's face.

"Not so smart now, eh?"

Ignoring him, Kagome focused her energy into her hands, forming a small blaring flame. She focused, and as it grew, its light brightened as well. Her bangs had begun to rustle softly among themselves, and slowly but steadily began flaring.

Bankotsu smiled grimly. He had come to trust, if not the person, the wisdom, of Kagome, and he suspected there was something looming ahead. For in the clearing a thick miasma of fog and vapor was clouding in, as if to wander aimlessly among the trees. His green-blue orbs narrowed as he saw that it was indeed more than a mist, and it swirled around the groups, choking off the oxygen supply.

He began coughing violently, joined soon by Renkotsu, Inuyasha, and Hiten. "H-How c-can you stand it?" He coughed out, rubbing his throat and shielding his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Simple. If not for the harsh life and survival life I have lead, I too would be coughing. Only several years of self preservation training keeps me alive in the face of such an evil miasma. I have this inside of me as well. These knives are filled and tainted with it." She halted suddenly, and suddenly, the mists withdrew from the hacking youkai and humans, leaving an eerily silent clearing.

"Where'd Kagome go?" Hiten asked, turning his sharp eyes and ears around, searching. Inuyasha frowned.

"It's unlikely that those poisonous vapors just decided to walk off. Add up the fact Kagome's gone, and well… Naraku has her with whatever she was going on about, is the only conclusion possible." He solemnly stated, swiveling his fuzzy dog ears. Nodding to Hiten, they both swiveled their heads and craned their necks, listening.

"Looks like we got a pair of owls here, Bankotsu."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's head snapped up, and he nodded silently, barely moving, to Hiten. "See you bastards later, when Kagome says we can kill ya. If Naraku doesn't get ya first. Let's move."

"Forgetting something?" Kouga yelled, highly angry and indignant at being forgotten.

"Feh. Maybe we should just leave you, mangy fleabag."

Retrieving his thunderpike, the proud thunder youkai was cautious not to come in contact with the poison on the end of the weapon. Dust began to whirl up as wind pulled in and formed a dark storm cloud at his feet. Pulling his arguing hanyou comrade up, Hiten signaled lazily and the cloud zoomed away into the setting sun, followed by a blurry tornado.

o.O.o.O

Kagome ground her teeth, wiping the gritty sand from her eyes. From the moment the miasmas crawled in to the moment something picked her up, Kagome had been alert. "Such a lousy trick, throwing sand in my eyes…" She mumbled angrily, distressed that it actually worked on her. 'The vapors really lowered my other senses… Kuso.'

Crouching, she shifted into a poised, graceful position, ready to strike. 'At least I haven't dropped my halberd.' She pouted softly, before whispering into the air, "Who are you?"

Cold laughter echoed around her, and her stomach became uneasy, her senses prickling in anticipation. "I… am your destiny." Kagome cocked her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't play riddles with me." She snapped, tension mounting.

"But I'm not," The voice teased, silky smooth and cunning. "I simply need you. Come now. Come... into the world of dreams and death. Into my embrace…."

Kagome jolted in shock as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her deeper and deeper into their eternity. Crimson glazed over her eyes, and everything turned ruby red.

"Do you feel it, my love? Can you feel the blood? Come…" The voice was fading, and Kagome found herself mute, as she tried to scream out a rebuke. Clutching her head, she reeled over, and she felt herself dragged deeper. Deeper and deeper. Into the eternity of crimson.

Her orbs glazed over, and she felt herself slip, blood roaring in her ears…

o.O.o.O

Yawning, Jakotsu stretched and rolled over, only to be kicked over by an angry teammate. "UP, NOW, JAKOTSU! BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"Mmmm…. Few more, Kags…" The groggy boy swatted at the face breathing down his neck, feeling flesh collide on flesh.

"Who is this Kags? Yes, do say." Jakotsu's violet orbs snapped open and he lurched up. The face of a man peered back at him. 'Gah! Suikotsu…'

"Heh. Nobody!" He squeaked, beaming nervously at the kind doctor in front of him.

"Really now? Why did you come in MEN'S clothing, then?" The sly smirk popped on as the gentle soul was replaced with the cunning and murderous Shichinintai assassin. Jakotsu's mouth hung open, unsure of a reply.

"Hmph!" He snapped his mouth closed and sat up fully, rising gracefully to his feet in a smooth motion. He strode in a huff across the wooden floorboards, finally remembering he went to sleep in his clothes. "Have you been spying, then?"

The guilty look told it all.

He wheeled and scowled at the grinning man. "Since when do you care who I'm interested in?"

"Since you've gone straight." Was the smart-ass reply he got. Rolling his eyes, Jakotsu plopped down and stared hard at Suikotsu.

"Bastard."

"Why thank you. I'm sure you qualify too, not that you're interested in this 'Kags', ne? You never know, maybe Kags is the new girl Renkotsu pulled into the harem."

"I despise you." Jakotsu hissed, allowing his high voice to slip down to its normal tone, draping it in venom.

"Hmm. Not a bad voice you've got now."

Rolling his eyes, Jakotsu stumbled over to the small wooden window, feeling around for something unusual. Forgetting his teammate was looking on curiously, he blinked a few times and squinted. Spotting the little twisted knot in the wood, he slammed his fist down on it.

Nothing happened.

"Dammit!" Cursing, he managed to fit himself into the little nook, bracing his back against the ceiling. "Don't you DARE get stuck on me! Not when I need clothes!"

He jabbed his foot down with all the force he could muster, and the board flew up on one end, smacking his knee.

"OW! Kuso, that smarts!" He examined his throbbing knee. "Got splinters too."

Suikotsu meandered over, cooing with an overly sweet voice. "I'll take care of those nasty splinters."

Jakotsu's eyes lit up.

"If you tell me who this 'Kags' is."

Crestfallen, Jakotsu whined, "Why do you care anyway?"

"I have to see if its an ugly girl or not."

"H-H-How dare you!" He glared. "I'm going out to ruin your doctor's name now. I'm gonna say you left me with my splinters in."

"Like they'll believe a murderer."

"Speak for yourself."

He stuck his head out the window and took a deep breath, getting ready to screech.

"Alright! But you still have to show me this 'Kags'!" Suikotsu grabbed chopsticks and yanked out the splinters one by one.

"Fine. Help me get into my armor and haori."

He lifted out a dusty bundle from under the board, and untied it and shook it out. Jakotsu slid into the emerald green haori and pants, pulling the black spiked shoulder guard connected with his body armor over his torso. Panting, he sighed.

"It's been quite a while since I've worn these. They feel quite heavy."

Chuckling Suikotsu supplied, "You'll get used to it," as he fixed his deadly steel claws on, "We better move if we ever want to catch 'Kags, let alone a snail, Jakotsu."

"Yes." Extending his arm, he picked up Jakotsutou. "Come on, slug boy."

"It was you I was referring to."

"Well, now you're referring to yourself."

"Says who?"

"Says I."

"Oh. I see. Then it doesn't count."

"Shut up, will you." Jakotsu glared fiercely and slid out the window into the garden. "Who planted these damn roses here anyway?" He screeched, yowling loudly.

"You did, oh smart one."

o.O.o.O

Kagome yawned groggily and stretched, surrounded by the fragrance of roses. And froze.

'W-Was that all a dream…?'

Carefully examining her hands, she found them impeccably clean. 'Okay, that's good.' She checked the area for Shinku Eitai, and found it sitting propped up against a beautiful rock formation overlooking a waterfall.

"What's happening to me?" Kagome mumbled softly into a silky white rose she had picked from the green quartz pathway. She decided to follow the smooth and cool path, simply because it soothed her bare feet, and it's fragrance was alluring.

"Where am I? Am I…" She pondered quietly, "in Naraku's deathtrap? It doesn't hurt…"

She smiled gently. "Might as well enjoy this."

Tugging gently, she slid the pure white tie from her hair, shaking the tightly plaited braid before running her fingers through it. Entwining the tie into a section of her bangs, she allowed it to dangle elegantly as she flipped her long wavy locks over her shoulder.

She gave a cry of delight as she rounded the bend in the path, discovering a crystal mirroring pond. Jogging over, she knelt and cupped her hands, lowering them to sip the cold water. Slurping quietly, she slipped out of her heavy armor, leaving all her weapons behind as well. With the exception of her silver armguard knives.

Feeling utterly refreshed, she grinned and hopped back onto the path, leaving the protection beside the pond, placing trust in this strange place.

Glancing around, she wondered where the path lead.

Kagome spotted a tall willow tree, and decided it would be a good place to re-dress her wounds and settle down for a few moments. She carefully opened her white haori, taking care to keep hidden in the drifting and swaying jade leaves. Her eyes widened.

Her wounds were gone.

Shaken slightly, Kagome closed her haori and sat down with a bump, the little pink rose petals whirling from sudden impact.

"Kami… Am I dead?"

o.O.o.O

A sudden bad feeling swept over Bankotsu like an ominous cloud on a bright horizon.

"Kuso! I only get this feeling when something really bad is going on…" Bankotsu growled menacingly, glaring at Renkotsu.

"What? Is it MY fault we don't train on running?"

A twisted look came onto the assassin's face.

"Or is it because you think something's happened to that crazy bitch from before?"

"She's not a bitch." His voice has arctic, and the cold fury hidden behind it was entirely surprising to Bankotsu. 'This is strange. I feel enraged if anyone else insults that weird woman.'

Taken aback, Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "Maybe that fog was her man calling for her. You never know."

Bankotsu hated this torturous new idea. 'Leave it to Renkotsu to find the best ways to shove something in my face.' "She doesn't have a man."

"Oh?"

"Oh?" Bankotsu mimicked. "Oh, yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes. I dunno if she's got a man or not. And I don't care."

"Don't… care?"

"You heard me. I don't care about that bitch."

"Good. Cause now she's mine."

Bankotsu exploded silently.

o.O.o.O

Kagome tested her solidity. Good there.

Checked her temperature. A bit colder than usual, but mint condition.

Took her pulse.

"I am dead. Kagome Higurashi is dead." She sat up calmly, getting to her feet and dusting off her white pants. "Interesting."

o.O.o.O

"Have you disposed of the wench yet, Kagura?"

"No master. I have begun to. She has an unusual demeanor in her energies. To avoid damaging her power, I have sealed her into her own mind. Trapped in her fantasies. She can hear, smell, see and 'touch' this. But every step, every moment there is killing her slowly."

"Excellent. Proceed as you wish. Don't overexert yourself with fun. Your body is still in the process of reforming."

o.O.o.O

Renkotsu smirked as he felt Bankotsu's aura flicker angrily, reaching out toward him. "What did you sense?"

"Death…"

Scowling, Renkotsu sped up tenfold.

"Where are you going?" His leader called out at him.

"I can't have my woman dead, now can I?"

"Why you…" Bankotsu grumbled, taking off after the sly fire-breather.

o.O.o.O

"Naraku is still alive. I failed to kill Naraku. Naraku killed me first. Damn!" Kagome clenched her palm so hard that spurts of crimson dotted the lively grass, wilting it form its emerald roots up.

"Where is Jakotsu when you need him? Maybe I can locate a shard here and use it…" She hissed in anger and threw a furious punch at a tree, splitting it in half. "What good would that do? I'm already dead. If I focus enough… Maybe I can come back. Rei Kagome. Has a nice ring."

But before I do... Might as well see what's down this path." She turned onto the icy green stone once more, blurring down the path.

'Another bend!' She whipped around the corner, clipping her haori on the edge of a hedge, halting to watch as the wound laced itself together. "Definitely dead. That settles it. I'm going home."

Home. There was a pang in her heart as she said it. But it was certainly better than, 'Die and come back as a minion of Naraku.'

She ran as fast as she could, summoning her armor back to her, putting it on as she ran steadily.

Kagome encountered a glitch; the path went through a wall of thorned hedges. "Ah well. I'm dead already. It won't matter." She charged through, arms crossing in front of her face as she ducked her head and ran.

o.O.o.O

"Run, my dear." He smiled darkly. "Run."

o.O.o.O

Jakotsu cruised through the forest, heedless to the twigs and braken sticking in his high ponytail and bangs. "Kagome!" He called. "Kagome!"

Suikotsu felt a twinge in his cold heart, and he joined softly. "Kagome?"

"KAGOME!" Jakotsu's roar was deafening.

"Kagome!" Suikotsu yelled. "Hey, Kags, you better come out! This ain't funny!"

"Naraku…" Jakotsu whispered, a desperate, determined look pasting itself onto his handsome features. He whirled to Suikotsu. "Bankotsu's probably out here too. Track him down."

Blinking, Suikotsu nearly cracked a wry grin at the fire burning in Jakotsu's eyes. "Sure thing."

He closed his hazel orbs, sniffing the air delicately. "There's his scent. It's going west. It's stale." He scanned the area, checking for broken branches. "He always breaks a few, just in case he gets lost."

Suikotsu smirked. "Bingo. West it is."

"How far?"

"Hard to say. Move five miles, and I'll check again."

Grabbing his teammate by his haori, Jakotsu disappeared in a violent torrent of violet, leaving a tint of lavender behind in the air.

Screeching to a halt and kicking up dust like a devil, Jakotsu landed in a heap, five miles away, with Suikotsu squashing the grass next to him.

"Hmm. According to my calculations… They should be a quarter mile north of here-"

Jakotsu teleported again.

"Will you stop that?"

"It's Bankotsu."

"Jakotsu. Suikotsu. What are you doing here?" Renkotsu asked inquisitively.

"Looking for Kagome." Was the curt reply on Jakotsu's part. "Where, Suikotsu?"

"Hmm. I judge that the nice fragrant scent is hers?"

Pausing to roll his piercing violet orbs, Jakotsu wryly suggested, "Who else smells good? Certainly not any of us."

The corner of Bankotsu's mouth twitched. "Well?" The Shichinintai leader prompted impatiently.

"I don't know."

Jakotsu's eyes turned crazed, and he began chopping trees into firewood with his many-bladed weapon. "What… Do… You… Mean… You don't know!" He yelled.

"Well, there's this very foul smelling scent blocking my directional senses."

"Oh come on!" Jakotsu whined. "Can't you do ANYTHING?"

"Nope. Gomen."

"This is impossible. There are several complex layers to this plot. After all, if that... that… that… Hiten," Bankotsu began, hissing angrily, "fellow can sense that bitch, then I surely can too."

He furrowed his brow. "We need a bird's eye view. Jakotsu."

"Up we go."

"Why are we not in the air, brother?"

"I'm kinda tired. Suikotsu made me skip breakfast. I'm all out of power for now."

Renkotsu chuckled. "Bankotsu the Koala. Come come. Up the tree." He pointed, a satisfied smirk sliding like oil onto his face.

Bankotsu glared…

"You do want to find this woman before I get my hands on her, now don't you?"

…and went up the tree.

o.O.o.O

"I still don't understand what the hurry is. I have all the time of eternity in the palms of my hands." Kagome mumbled. "It's just.. I sense something is wrong. I feel the urge to hurry."

And so she continued going at an impossible rate through the alluring gardens, stopping abruptly. "Another bend. It feels different." She cautiously backed up until her back was covered by the rough lavender bush. 'Three. Two. One.'

She flew around the corner, halberd at the ready, its deadly silver edge thrust outward.

"Sister? Is that you?" A familiar voice echoed faintly from the ground.

She averted her eyes to the gleaming stones. "S-Souta?"

He smiled. "It is you."

"Am I dead, Souta?"

"I have no way of telling. Besides," He shrugged, "why does it matter? We are reunited. Come, mother and father await us!"

He was jogging away now, his jet black hair swishing with the jerky movement. "Your armor…?" Kagome asked, aware of the bareness along his spare haori. The navy blue splotches were the same as ever; it was his non-war haori.

"Oh…" He laughed, a warm, hearty sound. Kagome had forgotten how to do such a thing. "That."

"Yes, onii-sama."

"No need for formalities here, Kagome-chan." He grinned and took her hand. It was still rough and callused, like the many years ago. He seemed untouched by the passing years. "I have long passed that on to you. I have seen you training and carrying on a legacy, yes I have."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as a wicked gleam glinted in his royal purple eyes. "I see you've changed quite a bit as well. Heh."

"Don't you dare turn that lecher look of yours on me! I'll tell mother on you!" Kagome cried, before she could realize she had adopted a tone she hadn't used for over ten years. 'I guess I really missed my family…'

"I wouldn't. I see how deadly you are in precision and swiftness with that little halberd of yours."

"Little! Why I outta..."

"I'm only pulling your leg. It seems you have also inherited a familiar, yes?"

Kagome nodded, dejected for a moment. "Race ya!"

She blurred off, making for the band in the path they were headed for. Rounding it, she came upon a field of breathtaking beauty. She slammed to a halt, basking in the glorious aura of wonder.

"I thought you'd like it. I've been growing it for years, in case you came to see us. You think I still have the touch?"

"You're still quite the gardener."

"Kagome!" A feminine voice cried.

Shocked, Kagome turned, only to be pulled into a warm and comforting embrace. "I've missed you so, honey!"

"Mother?"

"Of course, darling."

A shadow fell upon them. "Father?"

"Hai."

Tears of joy welled up into her eyes as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder and smiled a watery smile.

o.O.o.O

"Have you finished her yet?"

"No, master. She is close. I am allowing her to live out her last delusional hopes. Currently the matter is her family. She will be seeing them soon again, I must say."

"Yes." Naraku chuckled. "Kukukuku. It is about time to lead them to her."

"What?" Kagura was shocked to say the least. Naraku never let his prey go.

"I wish to break Bankotsu. Let her die in his arms at the last moment. Then go collect her."

Kagura saw now. He wished to beat the Shichinintai leader emotionally, then crash in with war against the weakened men. "Yes, Naraku." She was secretly glad she did not oppose Naraku. He was dangerous. He didn't play fair. Not at all.

"Go. And don't forget. Wake her from your spell a little before her death."

"I shan't forget. I wouldn't miss the pain for anything."

Kagura skimmed over the treetops, musing upon the delicious pain she was to inflict. Her blood red lips twitched as she spotted a small group coming toward her rapidly as the sky darkened. 'Inuyasha's little posse. I shall allow them to return the body to the Shichinintai.'

"Inuyasha." She yelled, filling her tone with imitated friendliness.

"What do you want, you ugly ol' witch?" He shouted back.

Gritting her teeth as she smiled a grm smile, Kagura called out, "I have rescued Kagome! You must take her to Bankotsu!"

"Why would I do that!"

"Because she told me before Naraku pulled her to the dungeon she had to see him!"

"Why should I believe you?" Kouga shouted. "I know Kagome better than you, wench!"

"We… go back a ways." Kagura said truthfully. 'It's a half-truth. He can't sense any lies there.'

Kouga looked skeptical.

"GO TO HELL, LIAR!" Hiten appeared from behind a dark cloud, brandishing his pike with deadly accuracy. He slammed down onto the fluffy white feather. "I don't trust you. And you can rot for all I care. I'm taking Kagome. Now."

"B-B-But!"

"Any objections?" He pointed the polished blade at her throat. "Before you die, that is."

Kagura smirked mentally. Good thing she acted well.

She filled her eyes with tears.

"K-Kagome... s-s-said t-t-t-to…" She broke off in loud sobs, tears gushing down her face, smearing her red eyeshadow. "She said t-t-to let her s-see B-B-Bank-k-kotsu b-b-before N-N-Narak-k-ku t-t-took her…" She let a look of pure anguish pass over her fair face.

"P-P-Please! I'm b-b-begging you! S-S-S-She wanted it!" Kagura watched Hiten's face change. 'I've got him!' "P-P-Please…" She trailed off, sniffling.

"S-She said if she d-d-didn't make it, t-t-to take her body there..."

Hiten's face radiated sadness.

'Perfect.'

"S-So please…"

A look of utter disgust came upon his handsome face.

"YOU DARE TO LIE TO MY FACE, YOU BITCH! KAGOME WOULD HAVE NEVER SAID THOSE THINGS, YOU TRAITORIOUS SNAKE! YOUR FACE MAY BE PLEASANT, BUT YOUR HEART IS SHRIVELED AND DEAD. AND SOON YOUR BODY SHALL MATCH!" Hiten roared, and thunder boomed as lightning tore open the earth for miles around.

o.O.o.O

"Waaah!" Bankotsu was rudely shaken from the pine tree, and fell down the tree again, whacking sensitive areas on the way down, landing painfully.

"Any better luck?" Jakotsu asked curiously, stifling a laugh.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact."

"Please tell me!"

"No. You laughed at me when I fell on my butt again." Bankotsu glared venomously as he soothed his ruffled ego and the sore areas.

"I'm really sorry…"

"No you're not, you liar."

Jakotsu resorted to puppy eyes.

"Fine. Just stop those awful goo-goo eyes!"

"Well, well?"

"Hiten's thunderclouds… and a weird fluffy thing."

"Kagura! Damn, I thought Kagome killed her off for good! Oh." A thought hit Jakotsu. "Kagura has to regenerate, for Kagome won't allow opponents to escape. And they've met before… Plus Kagome was mumbling about Naraku during the battle… Kuso!"

"What?"

"She probably has Kagome if my hunch is right!"

"Let's run there, Jak!"

"Hell no! I'm teleporting!"

"You have enough energy?"

"I always have enough. I just wanted to see you climb like a koala and look stupid falling on your ass."

"Why you… JAKOTSU!"

He was already gone.

o.O.o.O

Dabbing at her eyes, Kagome grinned. "What's this surprise you keep talking about Souta?"

"It's a surprise, sister!"

"Can you show me?"

"Not yet, silly!"

"Please? I have to leave sometime soon to finish Naraku…"

"Oh all right." Souta caved, smiling mischievously.

"If it's perverted, I'll kill you all over again." Kagome joked.

"No, no. I think you'll like it very much. H-IT's very..." He slipped on his words.

He sighed.

"You'll really like it, I think."

o.O.o.O

Bankotsu arrived, not in the best condition, covered in mud, panting like a dog, and grouchy. "Where's the girl?" He growled ferociously.

"Up, you doofus." Kouga remarked snidely.

Bankotsu mock sneered at him. "If you're so smart, why aren't you up there, wiseass?"

"Because I'M keeping my head. If Kagome wakes up, it'll mean all our heads." Inuyasha barked.

"Whatever."

Jakotsu popped into midair, floating down to join the two on the feather.

"And who are YOU?"

"I am a god intent on punishing the wind witch incarnation, KAGURA!"

"Really now?" Hiten smirked.

"Oh yes. Quite." He maneuvered himself between Kagome's limp body and the murderous thunder demon. "You wish to see?"

Amused, Hiten nodded. "Don't kill the witch quite yet. She's mine."

"She's your woman?"

"You idiot. I am going to kill her."

"Oh… OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Jakotsu laughed deafeningly, forcing the two demons with sensitive hearing to wince and cover their ears. "Sayonara!" He said quickly, pulling Kagome into his arms and leaping from the cloud.

"YOU go, all powerful one!"

"No, no. You're the prince!"

"And you're the murderer!"

"And I'm the hanyou!" Inuyasha mocked the bickering two. "While you two bakas have been arguing, Jakotsu's already gotten Kagome out of the damn cloud!"

"Really now? YOU go, Kouga!"

"YOU go, Bankotsu!"

What Inuyasha had said registered.

"Out of my way, fleabag!"

"Shove over, koala boy!"

"I'M FIRST!"

"NO WAY! I'M FIRST!"

"NO! Me!"

"Me."

"Uh-uh."

"Yep."

"I'm sooo first."

"First is the worst."

"Oh? Second... is the worst too, then!"

o.O.o.O

"Come on, Kagome!" Souta tugged her along gently by her hand. "I thought you wanted to see the surprise?"

"Of course I do!"

Souta grinned evilly, laughing heartily at his sibling. "Hurry up then!"

o.O.o.O

"Bankotsu… She's dead."

The world stopped from Bankotsu's point of view.

"What?"

"She's almost gone. Here. See?"

Her limp body was passed to him. He felt her face with the back of his hand. It was colder than cold iron.

He winced, withdrawing his hand.

He placed his index and middle fingers on the side of her neck.

There was no heartbeat.

"Come on, Kagome… If you die on me, I'll bring you back and murder you!"

He bent his head to her chest, listening attentively, feeling twenty shades of red creep up his neck and into his face.

"Thank Kami!" He praised, slumping down. "Her heart's still going. Faint, but it's there."

o.O.o.O

"Souta!"

"Hai?"

"Can you PLEASE take off this blindfold?"

"Gomen, Kagome-chan. Iie."

Kagome sighed as her elder brother lead her around in a maze of darkness. "When will we be there?"

"Soon." He replied, out of breath. "Soon."

o.O.o.O

Bankotsu placed his hand above her mouth, letting it hover.

"She's breathing still, Jakotsu. When will Mukotsu get here?"

"Knowing him, I'd say three hours at most."

"She'll die by then."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW!" His shoulders shook slightly. He was crying. "I know, Bankotsu. I know."

o.O.o.O

"Are we there, onii-sama?"

"No Kagome. Almost. Around the turn…"

o.O.o.O

"Kuso! Kouga, her breathing is slowing!" Inuyasha yelled. "Run back to camp! Get Miroku and bring him!"

The tornado roared away, disappearing faster than usual on the horizon.

"Why, Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"It's alright. She sort of wanted this." Jakotsu said. "I have the jewel shards to revive her. They're from my personal stash, for emergencies."

"You kept jewel shards from us?"

"But of course. She warned me of danger, so I collected these." He held out three pink shards, molded into a teardrop.

"I see."

o.O.o.O

"Please say we're here! It's been forever!"

"We're here. I'll be taking this and leaving."

The blindfold slid off her eyes, revealing a dazzling waterfall, crystal and glassy, flowing elegantly but powerfully. A wide bridge crossed over the river flowing under it, spurts of cool water washing onto the sturdy marble stones.

A solitary figure stood there. She guessed from stature it was a man.

"Who is it, Souta?" She asked, turning to her right. Her sibling had vanished.

"Do I know you?"

"You know me very well, Kagome." His voice was warm. It was on the tip of her tongue. She couldn't say it… Almost had it…

"I do?"

"Yes." His shadowed profile smiled gently. "I've been waiting for eternities to see you."

o.O.o.O

"Damn! It's shallower now!"

Bankotsu checked her heartbeat. "It's slower!"

"Bankotsu.." Jakotsu began, "She's going to die. Don't make it worse. She, she looks peaceful. Like she's sleeping. Why can't you accept it?"

"How come you can? She's your only friend apart from us!"

"It hurts. Yes. We'll see her again soon, however." Jakotsu answered, fingering the Shikon Jewel shards anxiously. "It's the waiting that's the worst. Especially if you know."

o.O.o.O

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, a tad suspicious.

"I am the one known as your 'soulmate'. You've already met me and know me well…"

"Really now?"

"Hai."

Kagome ran through lists of men she knew in her life. "Miroku, if this is a perverted game you're playing with Souta, I'm gonna hit you so hard, you'll never make kids again."

The figure began chuckling, then laughing happily. "I'm not Miroku."

He disappeared, reappearing behind her, his hot breath tingling her ear. "Do you wish to know me?"

"Y-Yes…"

o.O.o.O

Hiten growled ferociously at the wind witch.

"Come now, we can work out a deal."

"I don't deal with your type of people."

"How about you join with Naraku, and he'll ensure the health and wealth of your people?"

"Lies."

"Fine." Kagura dropped the nice act. "You should have lived a long life. Now I must end it."

"Fancy goodbyes, eh?"

"But of course. I need to make a dignif-"

She never finished. Hiten's thunderpike slipped through her ribs, protruding out of her back, crackling with lightning.

"I warned you bitch. I don't play fair where my girl is concerned."

"Why… you… bastard!" Kagura whispered, as Hiten pulled in thunder energy and increased the electric energy flowing inside the pike. "I shan't die like this." A line of crimson blood slowly cascaded down the side of her mouth.

She reached for her fan. 'Almost… there…' Hiten clamped his foot down on it.

"What's that about not dying? You look pretty dead to me."

He exploded the energy from within the pike, shocking her body until it disintegrated with the force. He continued shocking until not a single sliver of her remained.

"Pull yourself together NOW, you clever thing."

He ground the ashes into the feather, before gathering them and scattering them in the wind, banishing them to the four corners of the world. He then toasted the fluffy white feather, allowing himself to fall out of the sky, clearing up the thunderclouds.

"That was enjoyable." He remarked.

"Take a look at that!" Jakotsu said, shading his eyes with his hand. "He's really doing Kagura a number."

"She needs to learn her place with us. That is all."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Come on, you stupid rock. Let's try and do something for Kagome."

o.O.o.O

He turned her around, resting his hands on her shoulders. He smiled softly.

"I've been waiting for you, Kagome. Happy nineteenth birthday."

'My birthday! I completely forgot! How utterly stu-' She never finished the thought.

His lips were pressed against hers gently, tenderly, but warmly. She could feel his lips curve into a smile.

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, and a feeling overswept her as she looked at his passionate face.

'…Bankotsu…?' She recognized the man. But to her surprise, she didn't pull away or slap him silly.

She closed her eyes and returned the kiss with a fire in her heart.

His hand rested against her neck, its twin cupping her cheek, before he tilted her face up to deepen it. She complied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'What is this crazy feeling! This is my enemy! It's not a make-out session!' A voice in her head said clearly. She ignored it, waving away her common sense as she lost herself in his embrace.

o.O.o.O

"I told you she'd like that." Souta chuckled to himself, joined by Kagome's laughing parents.

o.O.o.O

"Anyone know CPR?" Bankotsu was panicky, a feeling fluttering and flopping about in his stomach.

"What's CPR?" Jakotsu asked, puzzled.

"It's when... Oh never mind!"

"The lecher is here!" Inuyasha announced.

"Lecher? I thought he was a monk." Bankotsu commented grouchily.

"I am a monk." The man replied shrewdly.

"Oh?"

"Is that doubt creeping into your voice? Need I exorcise you, kind sir, to demonstrate? Or need I suck you into my Kazaana?"

Bankotsu blinked.

He knelt next to Kagome, turning to Bankotsu. "You clearly have the most experience with medicine. Give me a report."

"Sluggish heartbeat, not really breathing, no sign of movement, no resistance…" He blushed.

Miroku noted the blush. "I see. We shall have to get those lungs going then. CPR. I shall administer it unless there are any objections?"

Jakotsu nudged Bankotsu. "Inuyasha did say he was a pervert. I'm just warning you. Kagome might… wake up with his wandering hands on her…"

"N-No way!" Bankotsu blurted.

"And who else knows how?"

"…"

"Ah." He leaned over, taking a deep breath.

"I do..." Bankotsu whispered, beet red.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"It's rather... personal, isn't it?"

"Are you doing it or no?"

Silence. Bankotsu's flush darkened as the spectators turned their gazes to look at him. "I'll do it." He mumbled as quiet as possible.

"Alrighty. Hop on over!" Miroku said, cheered at the prospect of embarrassment.

"It's not a game, you idiot." Jakotsu stated coldly. "So don't make it one."

"Very well. I was simply trying to lighten the situation."

"It's not working." Hiten growled.

Miroku made a face at Hiten. "Come on, Commander. Smile. It suits you better."

"You know very well that evil smirks suit me best."

The monk sighed. "Yes, I know. As does everyone else in our camp."

"Hello? Kagome's dying here!" Suikotsu grumbled.

Bankotsu winced as he thought of the unpleasant things Kagome would do to him if she lived.

"Picture the good, boy, not the bad." The monk advised.

Taking a deep breath, Bankotsu pinched Kagome's nose and lowered his mouth to hers, pushing the air into her lungs. Removing his mouth, he pushed down on her chest before repeating.

'Kami I hope she lives. Kami I hope she doesn't remember this!'

o.O.o.O

Bankotsu pulled away, and smiled at the blushing girl.

"Now that you know who I am, I have to leave." He said calmly. "I have to give you another gift first, however. You must seek me out when you return to the world of the living."

He had begun to fade, glowing an aqua color, his aura warm as he pulled Kagome into an embrace. "I'll see you soon, koiishi. Wait for me. As I have for you."

He placed his lips on hers once more, leaving the lingering kiss to accompany her as she plunged into darkness.

"The gift of life." His voice was carried away on the gentle breeze that had swept them apart.

Silence reigned in the darkness.

"Bankotsu…" His name plagued her lips as she curled up and cried.

o.O.o.O

"She's not breathing!" He checked her heartbeat. "No sound."

"She's dead. She fought hard. But she's gone." Jakotsu sniffled, depressed.

Bankotsu refused to believe him, and frantically performed the exchange again and again.

"Ban... She's gone."

"She can't be!" He yelled, nearly deafening his younger brother.

"I'm sad too, brother."

"She's not dead." He glared coldly, disbelieving.

"I'm sorry."

"Fine. Just a few more times."

Jakotsu shook his head, and finally nodded. "If it makes you feel better."

Bankotsu tried again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

Once more.

Nothing.

"She… can't be gone…"

Bankotsu sat down with a thud, stirring the emerald grass into jeweled waves around him.

And it began to rain.

THE END

A/N: Believe it or not, that's all. Kagome's dead. I'm sorry if you wanted more. That's all. We can't have a dead heroine.

Oh yes.

Why not use Jakotsu's shards?

He lost them when Kagura's feather's ashes fell down.

I hope you've enjoyed this fic.

HAH! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES!

Sorry, I just had to do that.

(laughs head off)

Kagome: You were going to leave me for dead! (strangles author)

Sorry… Sorry… (chokes and dies)

Kagome: Umm…Oops?

o.O.o.O

Bankotsu buried his face in the palm of his hand, trying to hide his anguish as silver drops plopped onto his face and ran down.

"We may not have known her long… But she was one strange bitch." Renkotsu justified sadly, laying a single white rose upon her clasped hands.

"Yeah…" Bankotsu agreed, his voice all watery and cracked. "Yeah."

o.O.o.O

"Kagome..." 'That voice…'

"Kagome…" 'I know it…'

"Kagome." 'Is it…'

"Kagome." 'Him? Is it…'

"KAGOME!" 'BANKOTSU!'

She jolted up, breathing hard, with the tear stains still on her face. She glanced down. She was lying in the dirt, about twenty miles from where she had originally started in the living world.

And she was holding a white rose, with another tucked behind her ear, entwined in her hair.

She scanned the area, finding her comrades sniffling alongside Bankotsu's annoying friend. There he was… Bankotsu.

She blinked.

"You plannin' to bury me anytime soon?"

The occupants of the camp all jumped, and most looked like they'd had a heart attack or had seen a ghost.

"What?"

"Are you... Kagome's ghost?" Hiten ventured.

"Do I LOOK dead to ya, Hiten?" She glared.

"Actually yes." Inuyasha loudmouthed.

"Oh?"

He nodded. "You're dead. And I'm either going crazy or I fell asleep."

She got up, shaking off the dirt. She walked sensuously over to the hanyou. He gulped loudly. "Tell me…" She moved I closer. "Does this hurt?" She pulled his cheeks, before slapping his head back and forth. "Do say."

"Owie." Was his only word uttered before he fell over.

"I'll take that as an I'm alive."

"Kagome!" Hiten shouted happily, grinning. He jumped up and walked over. "I've missed you! Kami, you sure do a lot on your birthday! Talk about a bad day, dying and all!"

"Oh yes. My birthday." Kagome repeated, pondering the 'dream' with Bankotsu. "What happened?"

"Naraku took you." Kouga said.

"I presume he put you into a sort of spell that induces death." Inuyasha continued, now fully alert and rubbing his face.

"KAGOME!" Jakotsu squealed, waking from his stupor and launching himself at the girl assassin, latching onto her back and choking her.

"Don't kill her again." Renkotsu snickered.

"What about you?" Jakotsu glared. "You said you wanted to make her your woman!"

"He what?"

Smirking at Renkotsu's pale face and gestures to stop talking, he chirped, "Wanted to make you his woman!"

"I see."

Renkotsu sighed in relief as she stood there, unmoving.

Bankotsu finally lurched up. "I'm dreaming! It's gotta be a dream!"

"Do I sense another Inuyasha around here?" Kagome said, casting a sexy smile over her shoulder at him.

"Um… No?"

Miroku grinned. "You are clearly a dead woman's spirit." He recited.

"Perhaps you should exorcise me."

"Perhaps I shall."

She smirked and walked over, swaying her hips naturally. "Is that doubt in your voice?"

"Why yes. I do believe so."

She leaned in.

He clumsily tried to also. His cursed hand twitched…

The spectators gasped. Bankotsu began getting annoyed.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

Bankotsu got angry.

"Get your hand off my ass or you won't have a hand to touch it with."

"I'll have the other hand, my dear." He said huskily.

Bankotsu exploded. He zoomed over, beating Kagome to knocking Miroku's block off.

"You… you... you… Grr1" Bankotsu gave up, and pounded the pulp out of Miroku.

"Here's your fresh eggplant juice ma'am." He beamed a sunny grin at Kagome, shoving Miroku at her.

"What's gotten into you?" Jakotsu asked.

"Nothing. Perverts bother me."

"No they don't, you liar."

"Yes. They do."

Jakotsu whispered in Bankotsu's ear, "You like Kagome, don't you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Bankotsu thundered back.

"I knew it. You do! Hah!"

"So? Is there a problem?"

Jakotsu just smiled.

"Bankotsu… I have something to tell you. I saw it… while I was dying. It concerns you."

He swallowed hard as she lead him to the other side of the Goshiboku, conveniently located nearby.

"This may come as a bit of a shock. You're my soulmate, apparantly."

"W-What!"

"Don't worry. I'm not expecting anything. I don't even care if you hate me, really. I just thought you ought to know."

She began walking away, smiling a soft, broken smile back at him, the moon passing over her face.

"Beautiful.." He whispered so softly she could not hear him.

"Hmm? You can tell me what you said. I won't get mad. You don't have to be my soulmate. It's not mandatory."

Silence echoed eerily.

She turned away again, thinking his silence was rejection.

"Kagome, wait!" He said, stumbling over.

"Ye-"

He brought her face up, placing his lips against hers fiercely, his orbs closed. Hers soon followed.

"Well, well! Who would have expected that?" Jakotsu smiled. "Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!"

"I must agree…" Hiten sighed. "They do look good together."

"Eww. It's so mushy!" Inuyasha remarked, annoyed, hiding a blush.

"Yep. That's love for you." Renkotsu nodded.

Kouga's mouth simply twitched.

Kagome jumped in surprise, and Bankotsu flinched. "Isn't anything private around here?"

"Not with Jakotsu around, it isn't."

A/N: Finally! The sweet, fluffy stuff is coming! A little in this chapter... Acton'll still be there, too! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Go BankotsuxKagome!

Wow. Longest chappy running! 21 pages, nearly 22! Wow! This outta make up for the slug update!

I'm skipping these sections-

Vocab

Explaining Dictionary-

To get this up faster. Have a question? Review me!

o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O

and company. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.


End file.
